Corrupted Souls:
by I prefer to remain anonymous
Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.
1. 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, quotes or anything copyrighted in this fanfiction, which should be apparent because it's on fanfiction and not on your shelf, what I do own is the plot and any extra characters that I may have added, that's saying, if I have added any characters. *wink wink* The only thing left that I also don't own is this disclaimer which my friend wrote (If I Could I Wouldn't, if you want to know)**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

_**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please. My friend also did the editing so if anything's wrong blame her, although all she did was glance at it and say it was cool so I can't exactly rely on her…**_

_**Anyway, read on… or don't but I wouldn't know why you clicked on this if you didn't want to read it… just saying.**_

**Clary PoV**

_Clary's first memory of her and her brother, Jonathan, was when she was four and was learning how to ride a bike without training wheels. She was riding and by riding I mean she was sitting on the bike with her legs on the ground on either side and was sort of wobbling along with the bike in between her legs up and down the path next to the back door. Jonathan was playing football with his best friend Jace who lived a few houses down the road, Jace was two years younger than Jonathan and one year older than Clary._

'_Why can't your wimpy sister ride a bike yet?' Jace called to Jonathan._

_Clary was too busy focusing on her bike and not falling to pay any attention to what the two boys were saying._

'_Don't be mean, Jace. She's only four.' _

'_Well when I was four I was doing wheelies and back flips on my bike!' Jace was always over-exaggerating everything and showing off._

'_As if!' Jonathan shouted back to Jace. He kicked the ball hard aiming for the goal but missed my a few feet and hit Clary square in the head making her topple over the bars of her bike. Clary screamed and wailed when she hit the floor and Jonathan came running over to her forgetting about his and Jace's game._

'_Clary! Clary, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!' Jonathan was crouching next to Clary who was clutching a bleeding knee. Jonathan looked at her knee and gasped, she had cut it so deep he was surprised he couldn't see the bone. 'It's OK, Clary, don't worry.' Jonathan helped a bawling Clary up and helped her to the kitchen where they kept the first aid kit; he placed her gently on a chair and climbed up onto the cabinet to get a big plaster and an antiseptic wipe. He cleaned Clary's cut and put a plaster on it before kissing it better._

_Jocelyn, Clary and Jonathans mum, came running into the kitchen, 'what's wrong?!' She squeaked, 'I heard Clary crying,' Jocelyn wiped her paint covered hands on her painting clothes; she loved painting and had her own room full of easels and paintings. Luke was heard crashing down the stairs from his study and came to a holt next to his wife. He took one look at Clary and his face sunk, he was very protective over his children and hated anything bad happening to them, 'Baby, are you OK?' He asked getting to his knees in front of Clary cupping her cheeks in between his big hands._

'_I'm OK,' Clary said sniffing back tears, 'Jonathan got me a plaster and kissed it better.' She smiled at her big brother._

'_Really, Jonathan? That was very grown up, well done.' Luke said turning his attention to his son, he put both hands on Jonathan's shoulders, 'Good job, mate.' He ruffled the boy's hair, kissed Clary and headed back to his study. Jocelyn hugged Clary and Jonathan together then headed back to her painting._

_Jonathan hugged Clary one last time before heading back out to Jace who was lying in the middle of the grass with the ball on his stomach. _

.o.O.o.

Clary was sitting in the chair next to Luke's bed. Her dad was sleeping, he looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong with him, but Clary knew. Luke was diagnosed with Leukaemia a year ago when he went to hospital about a pain in his chest and a major nose bleed. Clary was six when that happened and she hadn't really understood what was going on when her mum came away from the doctor crying, she had whispered something to Jonathan but when Clary asked her mother just began to cry with more force and Jonathan wouldn't look at her. At first she thought it was her fault and began crying but seven weeks later her mum told her the real reason.

Luke stirred next to her and muttered something under his breath. Clary held her dads hand, 'Daddy?' she whispered, 'Are you OK?' Luke opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Clary, 'Hey there, Clare-Bear.' He winked at her and squeezed her hand.

'Are you feeling OK?' Clary asked, squeezing his hand back smiling.

'Perfect,' He said, 'Clary, could you go and get mummy for me?'

'Sure.' She planted a kiss on his head and went to find her mum. 'Mum?' Clary shouted down the stairs, 'MUM!' Jocelyn came running out of her painting room, paintbrush in hand, panting heavily, 'What is it! Is it daddy?' She looked scared.

'No,' Clary said walking down the stairs to hug her mum, 'He's just asking for you.'

Jocelyn looked relived and kissed Clary's head, 'OK, sweetheart, thank you. Do you want to go and help Jon with lunch?'

'OK.' Clary hugged her mum before she ran to the kitchen. Jonathan was looking in the fridge, undoubtly for a filling for the sandwiches. 'Hey Jon.' Clary said walking over and resting her elbows on his back.

'Hey Clary, what do you want on your sandwich?' Clary opened her mouth to answer then Jonathan quickly said, 'And not something silly like Chocolate or sweets. Just because your six doesn't mean you need sugar all the time, in fact you probably need less.' Clary always thought that since her dad got cancer he always seemed to grown up for his age, ten year olds were meant to play in the mud when it's raining or come home from football practice covered in dirt with his friends, that what's Jace did anyway, not be making lunch and telling his little sister what she can eat.

'Fine.' Clary sighed, 'What have we got?'

'Cheese, ham, chicken, jam…'

'Banana!' Clary shouted. Jon stood up from the fridge and looked at Clary.

'Banana?' He asked and Clary nodded, 'I think I hit you with that ball a bit _too _hard on the head a while ago. It's messed up you're sense of taste.' Clary giggled and jumped at her brother who fell down with Clary on top of him. Jonathan hugged Clary and got up to make her sandwich. He put banana on Clary's, chicken on his mums and got some soup out of the microwave for his dad. 'So, did daddy say anything to you before?' Jonathan asked looking at the butter.

'He said he felt fine and he called me Clare-Bear and he winked at me and he squeezed my hand.' Clary told her brother everything that had happened so he knew _exactly _everything.

'Well that's good.' He said and put Clary's sandwich on the table with a packet of crisps. Clary sat down and started on her sandwich, taking it apart and liking the banana off. Jonathan went out of the kitchen to give his mum and dad their lunch. Clary had almost finished everything by the time Jon got back, she put her plate in the sink as her brother reached into the cupboard and pulled out the biscuit tin.

'Jon!' Clary whisper yelled, her brother never broke the rules, especially when it came to biscuits. He grinned and pulled out three cookies and gave them to Clary, 'Don't tell mum.' He whispered taking three for himself. They both headed outside to their treehouse to eat without being caught.

Luke had built the treehouse when Jonathan was four and Clary was only a tiny baby in a cot, saying that every boy needed his own treehouse. Inside it was covered in pictures Clary and Jon had drawn and a photo of Luke and Jocelyn standing next to their house, with Jon on Luke's shoulders and Clary holding her mum's hand. Clary had her mums fiery red, curly hair and green eyes whereas Jon had their dad's dark brown hair and grey eyes. There were three plastic chairs around a wooden table that Luke's friend Alaric had built. Clary sat in her pink one and Jon in his blue one, there was a spare green one in case Jace came round or Clary's friend Simon decided to visit.

Clary and Jonathan sat up in their treehouse where everything was fine and Luke didn't have cancer, where they could escape it all even if it was just for an hour and live in their own happy bubble.

_**I don't know what to put here, I just decided to put something here to create the illusion there were more words then there actually was. Yeah, I'm aiming to become a magician.**_


	2. 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, quotes or anything copyrighted in this fanfiction, which should be apparent because it's on fanfiction and not on your shelf, what I do own is the plot and any extra characters that I may have added, that's saying, if I have added any characters. *wink wink* The only thing left that I also don't own is this disclaimer which my friend wrote (If I Could I Wouldn't, if you want to know)**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

_**This is the next chapter so... read on.**_

**Clary's PoV**

_Clary had always been scared of thunderstorms, but the one the one tonight was especially bad. Clary had tried everything that usually helped, she had talked to her teddy, she had listened to music she had even hidden under her bed. She looked around her pink room at the mysterious shadows the light cast on the walls, the glass eyes of her dolls staring at her from the shelf directly in front of her bed. Clary jumped when she heard a scratching at her window, she turned slowly scared of what she was going to see, but it was just a branch being blown by the wind. Another loud crash of thunder and the blinding flash of lightning that followed was enough for Clary, she scrambled out of bed and straight into her brothers room._

_Jonathan was snoring under his spaceman duvet covers on his stomach. Clary crept over to the bed and climbed over Jon onto the other side of him. 'Clary?' Jon asked sleepily._

'_Hi.' Clary whispered climbing under the covers with Jon._

'_Are you alright?'_

'_I don't like the thunder.' Clary said just as another crash sounded. She hid her head under Jonathans arm and squealed._

'_Aww, Clary.' Jon said and snuggled down further under the covers to hug Clary. Clary leaned into Jon and fell asleep holding his arm._

.o.O.o.

Clary was in the treehouse with Simon talking about their maths homework. They were in the same class at school and neither of them liked the teacher or the class.

'So, do you have to times _x _by three or five?' Simon asked, pushing up his _Harry Potter _glasses onto his nose.

'Simon, I don't know where the hell you got that from, we're doing fractions.' Clary said looking at him.

'What? Well, I'm lost then.' Simon said sitting back in his green chair that was way too small for him. Laughing, Clary poured Simon a glass of lemonade into his plastic cup that she and Jon used to play with. 'Thanks,' Simon said, taking a big drink. 'So, how was your birthday? Thirteen at last. Sorry I missed it, but you know, family trouble.'

'Yeah, I do know.' Clary said. 'My mum and Jon tried to give me a good party but Luke ended up needing to go to hospital, it wasn't his fault though, when he was stable he wouldn't stop apologizing to me.' Clary looked at the photo of her family on the wall, before any of this had happened.

'Oh Clary, how is he?' Simon asked taking her hand.

'He's fine,' Clary attempted a smile at him but failed. 'He's in hospital where they can keep an eye on him.' Simon patted her hand and finished his lemonade.

'Come on,' Simon said standing up, 'let's go' Simon and Clary headed down the ladder and started towards the house when they saw Jon running towards them franticly, 'Clary!' He shouted, 'Clary! It's dad!' Jon had reached them by now, 'Come on, we've got to go. The hospital rang, dad's in a coma and won't wake up.'

Clary felt as if her mind went blank, she couldn't remember how to do anything. Her knees gave way and she fell into Jon. 'Clary!' Jon and Simon shouted and Clary suddenly snapped back. She grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him to the car around the front of the house. She clambered in followed by Simon, Jon got in the front and her mum was already in the driver's seat. As soon as the last door closed they were off, Jocelyn's face was blank, showing no emotion but Clary was sure that underneath she was a wreck. Jon was staring straight ahead looking the same as his mum, Simon didn't take his eyes of Clary the whole way there and Clary didn't know what she looked like.

When they finally arrived Jocelyn came around to open the door for Clary and Simon and took hold of her daughter's hand. Jon walked solidly behind them and Simon ran after them, not sure what to do, why did he even go with them?

Clary kept a tight hold on her Mum's hand not wanting to let go. Jon had taken hold of his mums other hand making sure she didn't fall.

A nurse came rushing up to them scribbling on a clip board, 'Are you Mrs Garroway?' The nurse asked, Jocelyn nodded, 'Yes, I am.' The nurse looked at Clary and then to Jon then back at Jocelyn, 'Are these your children?' Jocelyn nodded again. 'Follow me.' The nurse said and walked off towards a corridor.

.o.O.o.

Clary and Simon had to wait outside of Luke's room because they were under sixteen. Clary couldn't sit still and she was pacing up and down looking at the floor, not caring who she bumped into.

'Clary, maybe you shoul-'

'Shut up, Simon!' Clary yelled gaining the attention of nurses and patients. Simon looked hurt and Clary, full of guilt, walked over to him, 'I'm sorry.' She said, 'It's just that – Luke is…' Clary felt a lump in her throat and she didn't want to cry in front of these people, let alone Simon. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, stroking back her hair. They didn't say anything or move until Jonathan came out of Luke's room.

'Clary,' she pulled away from Simon and walked over to her brother.

'Hmm?' She asked feeling tears well up.

'You can come in and see him now.' He said gently. He led Clary and Simon into the room, Luke was lying in the bed attached to a heart monitor. Her mum was talking softly to the doctor and Jon stood in the corner. Jocelyn looked up and saw Clary and gave a weak attempt at a smile.

'I'll leave you all alone now, if you need me I'll be just down the hall.' The doctor said. Jon nodded and moved to stand next to his mum who had opened her arms to Clary who graciously accepted. Clary stood in her mother's arms with Jon's hand on her shoulder and she didn't want to move. Eventually Jocelyn let go of Clary and took notice of Simon, 'Oh, hi Simon.' She said like she didn't know he had been there the whole time. Simon nodded and mumbled something about going to leave them. He went out of the door.

'So, err, what's happening?' Clary asked her mum and Jon, whichever would answer.

'Well, your dads gone into a deep sleep, he is still alive but-'

'Yeah, I know what a coma is, mum.' Clary said.

'Oh, I forgot, your old enough now.' Jocelyn stroked Clary's hair out of her face,' Well your dads in a coma and he won't respond, his heartbeat is stable so the doctors are just going to wait and see what happens.' She said looking at her husband.

'Jonathan, could I see you outside for a moment, dear?'

'Yeah,' Jon headed to the door to join his mum but stopped next to Clary, 'Will you be OK? We're just outside.'

'I'll be fine.' Clary smiled and Jon and her mum headed outside. Clary went to stand next to Luke's bed; she sat in the chair and took his hand. The room was quiet, all she could her were the muffled voices of her mum and brother outside the window and the faint _beep beep beep _of the heart monitor.

'Hey Daddy.' Clary said, 'I hope you can hear me, I just wanted to say that I love you and I always will.' Clary felt a tear make it's was down her cheek leaving behind its trail of water as it splashed onto her hand. Once the first tear had fallen she couldn't hold the rest, a stream of tears ran down her face and a sob escaped her mouth. The next thing she knew she was properly crying, her hands were shaking and her lip was trembling and sob upon sob were drowning out the beeping of the heart monitor. Clary felt arms wrap around her and pick her up as if she didn't weigh anything.

'Oh Jon!' she wailed into his chest soaking his shirt with tears.

'Shhh…Shhh,' her brother soothed, 'Mum wants me to take you and Simon home, she's going to stay here tonight.'

Clary continued to cry as Jon carried her out of the hospital, Simon trailing behind them like a lost puppy. Jon placed Clary on the back seat of their Mum's people carrier. Simon sat next to her and put her head on his lap letting her cry into his shirt.

Clary finally stopped crying when they had dropped Simon of home and was sitting in Luke's armchair in the corner of the living room with a blanket wrapped around her. Jonathan had gone to get her some pyjamas from her room and get changed himself, Jon and Clary were going to have a movie night with popcorn and snacks, Clary looked forward to that, she hadn't really spend any alone time with Jon since they were little.

Her brother appeared in the doorway holding two pairs of Clary's pyjamas, 'Monkey or Mickey Mouse?' He asked trying to take Clary's mind off Luke. Clary looked at the pyjamas and decided on the Mickey Mouse ones, 'Mickey Mouse.' She said to her brother who through them at her.

'Get changed and pick a film.' He said smiling as he went to put his pyjamas on which would probably just be a new top and some underpants. Once Clary was changed she set out to pick a film from their huge pile of DVD's. By the time Jon was back she had it down to three, she looked up at him and asked, 'Which one? _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _or _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_?'

Jonathan sat down on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn, 'Well let's do the sensible thing and start from the beginning shall we?'

Clary agreed and put the first film in then went back to her previous place in Luke's armchair. She got herself into a position where she could comfortably she the T.V and pulled the blanket over her. They sat quietly munching on popcorn, crisps and sweets watching the film until it started thundering. Clary immediately went ridged when she heard the first clap of thunder; Jon laughed at her and patted next to him on the sofa with his hand. Clary jumped to the couch and joined him; she put her feet across Jon and had her head on the arm of the chair.

'Jon,' Clary said and he turned to look at her,' You're the best big brother in the world.' Jon smiled and rubbed Clary's leg.

'And you're the best baby sister ever.'

They sat in silence watching the films until Clary fell asleep halfway through the third Harry Potter.

_Clary dreamed about when she came home from her fist day at school when Luke was stronger. When she walked through the door Luke was waiting for her, he scooped her up and swung her round then held her as he walked to the kitchen, 'So how was my big girls first day of school?' He asked placing Clary down on top of the counter._

'_It was good, I met a boy called Simon and we learnt to count to twenty! I could already do it up to ten so the teacher asked me to do it for the class!' Clary said happily._

'_That's brilliant! Well done, sweetheart.'_

'_Daddy , can I have some crisps?' She asked. He turned to face her and said in a mock-serious voice, 'I don't know, you can if you can survive a visit from the TICKEL MONSTER!' Luke grabbed Clary and ran with her into the living room where he tickled her on the floor until she admitted that he was the best._

'_You're the bestest! The bestest Daddy ever! Stop tickling me!' she said in between fits of giggling. He stopped and picked her up, 'OK, Clary. Wake up, wake up Clary.'_

Clary shot awake up and rolled off the sofa to see Jon standing over her. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was twelve o'clock.

'Shit!' Clary yelled.

'Don't let mum here you talking like that.' Jon said, a hint of amusement in his voice, 'Anyway, what is it?'

'It's Wednesday! I have school! It started like three hours ago!'

'Relax Clary, I called school and said why were both not coming in today.'

'And why is that?' Clary asked.

'Well, I didn't think you would want to face school today after yesterday.' Jon said quietly. _Oh yeah, that was real_ Clary thought.

'OK, you're right, thanks.' Clary said, 'Well, I'm going to get dressed.' Clary stood up and headed upstairs. She had hoped that yesterday's events were just some sort of sick dream she made up, but it turns out they weren't. Clary threw on a red checked shirt and some jeans and a pair of socks that didn't match.

She ran downstairs and went to the kitchen to get herself a banana sandwich. Jonathan walked in and got some coffee, 'Has mum called?' Clary asked with a mouthful of banana.

'Yeah, she said that dads doing OK but he hasn't woken up or responded to anything yet.' He sat down next to Clary and looked at her sandwich, 'I still can't believe you eat that, it looks like sick.'

'Thanks for that,' Clary said pushing her plate away from her. 'Anyway, what are we doing today?' She asked.

'Oh, well I was going to go and play football over at Jace's place, but I think his cousins have come over and I think one of them is your age, Isabelle, I think.' Jon said.

'Hmm, sounds cool.' Clary had always liked Jace since they were little, he was a year older than her but if her dad was 4 years older that her mum, she was sure it didn't matter.

'Alright, I'll go at ring Jace now, we will be going in half an hour so put some shoes on and get a jacket.'

'Put some shoes on and get a jacket,' Clary mimicked in her annoying voice, but she meant well.

.o.O.o.

Clary walked three steps behind her brother who just walked straight into Jace's house as if he lived there.

'Jace, its Jon!' He yelled. Clary waited at the door, unsure whether or not she should come in, 'Come on.' Jonathan said to her and she reluctantly stepped through the door and closed it behind her. She heard voices coming from the gazebo outside, they seemed to be talking about football. She followed her brother until they reached the source of the voices, there was Jace, his golden hair and eyes sparkling in the sun, his dad Stephan and a girl who looked about Clary's age with long ink black hair and deep brown eyes talking to a boy that looked exactly the same as the girl but with blue eyes instead.

'Hey Jon.' Jace said walking over to them, 'Hey Clary.' Clary blushed and hid behind her hair.

'Isabelle, this is Clary, Jon's younger sister.' He beckoned the girl – Isabelle – over to him.

'Hey Clary I'm Isabelle,' she said sticking out her hand, Clary shook it, _this girl had no problem in making friends _Clary thought.

'Clary.'

'Jon, come over here I want to show you something.' And with that Jace and her brother were gone, she was alone with Isabelle.

'So,' Isabelle said happily, 'How old are you?'

'Thirteen,' Clary said.

Isabelle looked Clary over, 'Are you sure about that? You look about seven.' Clary had always been short for her age, her dad said that she would suddenly shoot up and that she was just a late developer.

'Yep, I'm sure,' Clary said trying to stand straighter.

'Oh OK, well I'm thirteen as well, so is my brother Alec.' She pointed to the boy that was sitting in the corner on his phone, 'My family and I just moved in opposite Jace, do you live around here?'

Clary was becoming more confident with Isabelle and she began to like her, 'Yeah, I live two houses down,' she said. Isabelle nodded and they both went to sit down with Alec. Isabelle sat down on the far side of the chair so Clary had no choice but to sit in the middle.

'This is Clary.' Isabelle said to her brother, 'Say hi.'

Alec just nodded and smiled in Clary's direction then returned to texting whoever. The three of them sat there in an awkward silence until Isabelle spoke up, 'Clary, let's go to my house, it's boring as hell here.' She stood up and pulled Clary up with her, 'Alec tell Jace and Clary's brother where we have gone, OK?' Alec grunted but didn't look up.

Clary followed Isabelle across the road and into her house that was still full of unpacked boxes.

'Mum?' Isabelle called cupping her hands round her mouth to make it louder.

'Yes Isabelle?' A woman called.

'Is it alright is Clary stays for a bit?' There was the sound of falling boxes and something smashing then a word that I care not to repeat. A woman with black hair tied into a tight bobble came into the hall drown the big staircase. Isabelle's house was much more posh and bigger than Clary's, it had sand coloured tiles on the floor and a grand staircase leading up to a second floor that overlooked the ground. In the window behind the staircase was a big angel rising up out of a lake holding what looked like a cup and a sword made out of stained glass, when the sun shone through it cast beautiful multi-coloured patterns over the floor.

'Hi girls,' She kissed Isabelle and smiled at Clary, 'You must be Clary. I'm Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle and Alec's mum. Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' Clary smiled back, 'I can come back when you are unpacked, I'd hate to get in the way.'

'Oh, don't be silly, I'm almost done,' All three of them looked around the hall at the boxes full of things, 'Almost.' Maryse finished with a sigh.

Isabelle took Clary's hand and dragged her up the stairs and into her room. Isabelle's room was twice the size of Clary's, she had a double bed full of pink, fluffy pillows and stuffed animals, the walls were bubble-gum pink with photos of Isabelle's family and posters of people like Alex Pettyfer and Jonny Depp. You could barely see the carpet under all the boxes overflowing with little things like snow globes and DVD's and clothes.

Isabelle and Clary sat down on the bed and Clary took in her surroundings once more, she looked at the photo on the bedside table that was in a pink fluffy frame. In the photo there was Isabelle, Alec, their mum, a man and a boy.

'Who are they?' Clary asked taking the photo.

'Oh that's my dad and little brother, Max.'

'Do they live here?' Clary asked.

'Well my mum and dad divorced, that's why we moved here, and Max is away on a camping trip.'

'Oh, sorry.' Clary didn't know what to say, she had never know someone with divorced parents. Isabelle shrugged.

'What about you? If you don't mind me asking.'

'Oh, I don't mind, it's only fair. Well I live with my mum and Jonathan and my dad is in hospital.'

Isabelle gasped, 'Why?'

'Well, he got cancer and now he's in a coma.' Clary said putting the photo back, not wanting to look at her friend.

'Clary, I didn't know, I wouldn't have asked if-'

'It's ok, Isabelle, really.'

'Call me Izzy.' She said, 'So, what do you want to do?'

Clary sighed, 'I don't know, we could…'

'I know! We could play truth or dear!' Isabelle shouted excitedly.

'Izzy, there's only two of us. But OK.'

'Ok, I'll ask you first, Truth or dear?'

'Urm, truth.' Clary said.

'Who do you fancy?' _Of course, I never learn. NEVER pick truth when you're playing with people like Izzy._

'Oh, I err. I…' Clary didn't know what to say, she didn't really fancy anyone, she liked Jace but that's just _wrong_ she thought.

'I know who!' Isabelle squealed. Clary was scared now. 'You fancy that boy down the road! What's his name? Simon!'

Relived that she didn't say Jace Clary continued, 'No, he's just my friend, I don't fancy anyone.'

They continued to play Truth or Dear until Jon came to pick Clary up at six.

'Thanks,' Clary said to Izzy and her mum, 'I've had a good time.' Jon put his hands on her shoulders and shook Maryse's hand.

'You're welcome to come any time, Clary.' She smiled and closed the door. Clary and Jon walked back to their house talking about what they did. When they walked into the living room they found Jocelyn asleep in Luke's armchair, Jon put a blanket over her and told Clary to go and have a bath.

Once Clary was clean she put on her pyjamas and got into bed even though it was only seven thirty. She could hear Jon talking to someone on the phone through her wall but she didn't listen to what he was saying, instead she got out her iPod from her draw and listened to some music whilst she fell asleep.

_**So how was it? I think I've had too much chocolate 'cause I'm feeling sick but you can never have too much chocolate… right?**_


	3. 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all Cassandra Clare's work blah blah we've heard it all before.**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**Clary PoV**

It was a year today since her dad had died. Jonathan had gone off to collage saying that dad would have wanted that. Jocelyn had started dating again saying dad would have wanted that too. Everyone was getting back to their usual lives all except Clary.

It was her fifteenth birthday today but everyone except Simon, Izzy and Jace thought of it as the day Luke died. Her mum got a call halfway through her fourteenth party and burst into tears, she told Jon who did the same and Clary just guessed what had happened and told everyone except Simon to go home. Clary didn't want to go with the rest of her family to see the body, instead she just sat in her room with Simon and cried. Simon went with her to the funeral and ever since she hadn't said a word.

Clary got dressed, a black top, black jeans and black boots. She tied her hair in a bun on top of her hair and applied heavy black eyeliner. She hadn't worn anything but black since the death of her father. Clary walked downstairs and made herself some breakfast. Her mum walked in with red, puffy eyes, she had been crying again, and put a wrapped up box on the table in front of Clary. Clary looked up at her mum over her toast and opened the present, inside there was a smaller box, Clary took the lid off and to her surprise found a new phone. Clary almost smiled, something else she hadn't done since the funeral, and hugged her mum.

'Happy birthday baby.' Her mum whispered into her ear. Clary just hugged her harder. 'OK, finish your breakfast, Simon will be here soon.' Simon always picked Clary up every morning for school, they walked there together, stuck with each other all day and walked home together, Simon doing all the talking, Clary just nodding or shaking her head.

Clary had just put her plate in the sink when she heard Simon knock on the door. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door.

'Hello.' Simon said taking Clary's bag. Clary waved and shut the door and they started walking. Clary looked at Simon expectantly, he always got her something for her birthday.

'Oh yeah! Happy birthday!' He reached into her bag and pulled out a drawing pad with thick paper that must of cost an awful amount and some watercolour pencils that must have cost just as much. Clary's mouth fell open in shock, she had always loved drawing and she had inherited her mum's drawing skills. She punched Simon playfully on the shoulder and put her presents into her bag that Simon was still holding.

'So, how are you today?' He asked. Clary loved how Simon would find ways to ask about her dad without asking. Clary just shrugged and looked at the sky. Simon put a hand on her shoulder then out of the blue shoved her. He started laughing uncontrollably as Clary fell, she got back up and with all her strength pushed Simon back, he fell into a bush outside of Izzy's house. Clary would have smiled at Simon trying to get out of the bush with the bags weighing him down. She held out her hand and helped him up and they continued walking.

.o.O.o.

Clary and Simon stopped off at her locker where she got her books for the day. She turned around holding her books as Simon closed her locker, she was just about to put them in her bag as some jerk from the football team hit them out of her hand and ran off yelling 'Freak!'

Clary sighed and bent down to pick them up, Clary always got called names at school but since her dad died they become worse. Simon helped her with her books, 'Don't listen to them, Clary. He's just a jerk.' Clary nodded and they headed off to class.

Clary's first lesson was advanced English, that meant that she took the class with the students a year above her. She enjoyed this class and not just because she was good at it, but because of the guy that sat in front of her. Of course it was Jace.

'Now can anyone tell me what Shakespear's most famous play is? Anyone?' The teacher said turning away from the board. Clary looked down, hoping she wouldn't get picked. She knew the answers but just didn't want to talk. 'Let's see. Clary?' Clary looked up from her desk and at all of the staring faces looking at her; she then stared blankly at the teacher.

'Ah, still not talking are we?' He said, 'Miss Garroway,' Clary flinched when she heard her last name, it reminded her of Luke. 'If you don't answer the question in the next three seconds-' he was cut off by Jace standing up.

'Sir, you know why she isn't talking. I don't see why you can't just accept it and leave her alone.' The teacher looked shocked.

'Mr Herondale! Sit down.' Jace sat and winked at Clary. Everyone left her alone for the rest of the class.

.o.O.o.

At lunch Clary and Simon sat at their usual table in the corner with Izzy and Alec. Izzy had got Clary a chocolate cupcake with a candle stuck in the top and Alec got her a card with a ten pound voucher for HMV. Clary nodded at Alec and blew out the candle in her cake.

Magnus came over to their table and sat next to Alec. They had met Magnus when they stared high school. Alec imideianly took a liking to Magnus and his glittery clothes. A few weeks ago Alec had told his family that he was gay and he was seeing Magnus, everyone was fully supportive of him and now Alec seemd more happy and social.

'Hello everyone!' Magnus said putting and arm around his boyfriend, 'How are we all doing?' Everyone nodded and mumbled but Clary just nodded. 'And Clary, I believe it's your birthday.' He pulled out a small present from his bag and handed it to Clary. She opened it and saw a picture of her and all of her friends, they were at the park, Magnus with his arm around Alec, Izzy pulling the cheesiest grin, Simon laughing at Izzy and Clary smiling, this was taken before Luke's death. A tear fell down Clary's cheek and Simon put his arm around her shoulder.

'Aww Magnus,' Simon said.

.o.O.o.

When Clary was home and she had waved Simon goodbye she went into the kichen to find a snack. Instead she found her mum siting at the table next to a man she had never seen before. Her mouth fell and she stood staring.

'Hi Clary, I'd like you to meet someone, we've been seeing each other for a few months now. Clary, this is Valentine.'

_**Just wanted to say thanks for all the follows and favourites, I didn't think anyone would actually read this. **___


	4. 4

_**Ok so here's chapter four….enjoy.**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**Clary PoV**

'Hello, Clary.' Valentine said. Clary still hadn't moved.

'Don't be rude, say hello.' Her mum said. Clary closed her mouth and waved slowly at the man. 'Now, go and put you bag away, I'll make you a snack and then we need to talk.'

Clary went upstairs and dumped her school bag on her floor then went back down to the kitchen. Her mum had made her a fruit salad and got her a drink of juice. Clary sat down opposite Valentine and her mum and looked at them.

'Clary, I know you are still grieving the loss of you dad, god bless his soul, but it's time to move on. Jonathan has, and he's having a great time at collage and now I have.' Clary ate her snack as her mother continued, 'And, I know you not going to like this but that's what 's happening and it's not up to you,' Clary started to have a drink, ' Valentine and I, we're getting married.'

Clary's eyes must have bulged out of her head and she sprayed her juice all over the table, she pointed to a picture of her brother, 'Yes,' her mother said, 'Your brother knows and he seems fine with it and I expect you to feel the same.' Clary shook her head and stormed out of the door to the tree house. On her way she picked up a pebble and through it at Simon's window, his head popped out and she pointed to the tree house. Not waiting for a confirmation from Simon she climbed up the ladder and sat in the middle of the floor. _How can she do this? _Clary thought _it's been a year and she's already forgetting about dad and moving onto someone else! _Clary picked up a photo of her mum and ripped it in half just as Simon came up.

'What's up? Simon asked sitting next to Clary.

Clary couldn't express how she was feeling through nodding or shaking or writing, instead she picked up a plastic cup and threw it powerfully at the wall making a crack in the plastic. Clary started to cry but she continued her violent rampage, she kicked over a chair and almost pulled out all her hair. Simon grabbed her arms and pinned them down at her sides, Clary was shaking all over with anger and betrayal and tears.

'What's happened?' Simon asked looking into her eyes to calm her down. Clary steadied her breath and sat down; she found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote, _she's getting married_.

'Well that's good isn't it?' Clary wasn't expecting that reaction, she almost punched Simon in the nose but she quickly changed her path and aimed for his knee instead.

'OW!' Simon cried out but Clary was to annoyed to care, it felt good to hit something, even if it was her best friend. 'What was that for?' Simon said rubbing his knee, 'I mean, if she's going to be happy, what the big deal.'

Simons comment made Clary stop, she was to wrapped up in caring for herself that she didn't think how it would affect her mum. Clary looked at Simon then to his knee that was clutched in his hands, she gave an apologetic smile and hugged him.

'Do you want me to come down to the house with you?'

Clary didn't even know if she wanted to go down herself, she would have to appoligize to her mum and accept that that guy was coming into her family. She nodded and followed Simon down.

When they got into the kitchen her mum wasn't there, neither was Valentine.

'Mrs Garroway?' Simon called.

'Simon? In here. Do you know where Clary is?'

'Urm, yeah.' Simon called back. They both walked into Jocelyn's painting room. Clary had never been in her before; she had only seen glimpses of it through the door. Clary stood in the door way in front of Simon. The room was full of paintings of everything; Clary and Jon, Luke and different scenery.

Clary looked at her mum who looked back; Jocelyn opened her mouth to say something but Clary ran forward and hugged her mum. After a second her mum hugged her back and rested her chin on top of her daughters head. Clary sniffed and rubbed her face into her mums clothes.

'I'm sorry Clary,' Her mum said into her hair, 'I should have told you differently.' Clary shook her head and pulled away, she smiled up at her mum and looked at the painting on the easel, it was of Luke holding a baby Clary in his arms, and in the background were stars and the moon. Jocelyn looked at the painting, 'It's for you,' She said to Clary who stepped closer, she could see all the tiny details painted on the canvas, the tiny freckles on her baby face, the stubble on Luke's chin.

'When its dry, you can put it in your room, I thought it would be nice to look at when you feel upset.'

Clary nodded and hugged her mum once again before disappearing to her room where she set up her new phone.

Once all her contacts were in it and her music was downloaded she text Jon.

**Hi, its Clary. When are you coming home?**

Jon replied within seconds.

**Hey Clary, I'm coming home in a week for summer. I'll be home for 3 months. Xxx**

Clary was relieved to have her brother coming home so soon, she missed him. She lay on her bed staring at her signed Imagine Dragons poster on her wall, her dad had taken her to see them in concert when she was younger, he also got her a back stage pass to meet the band.

Clary lay on her bed until she was so bored she thought she was going to die. She got up wad walked to Izzy's place. She knocked on the door but there was no answer, she knocked again louder and there was still no answer, she peeked through the window and no one was there. _They might be at Jace's._ Clary turned around and walked over the road where she got an answer.

'Hey Clary, what's up?' Jace asked at the door. Clary pointed to Izzy's house then to his house. 'No, not seen Izzy, sorry.' Clary nodded and turned to go but Jace grabbed her arm, she turned to face him with a questioning look on her face. 'Oh err sorry, I was wondering if you wanted to come in for a drink?' Clary nodded plainly but inside she was screaming, _Jace Herondale is inviting me into his house! Be calm, Clary, calm._ She walked through the door and followed Jace into the kitchen where he poured her a glass of diet coke, 'You like diet coke?' Clary nodded and sat in a chair, Jace handed her her drink and sat down next to her.

'So I heard that Jon is coming home next week.'

Clary nodded and had a drink.

'Urm, Clary? I don't want to be mean but it's kinda hard to have a one sided conversation. I know you're sad, you don't have to, but don't you think it's time to talk?' Jace said touching Clary's hand. Clary bit her bottom lip and looked down at the glass table. Should she talk? _It's been a year, Clary, maybe you should _she told herself. Clary drew in a deep breath and counted to ten in her head _8….9….10…_

'OK.' She said but it was barely a whisper but Jace heard it.

He grinned and hugged her, 'Hey again.'

'Hey.' She said a bit louder this time. Jace let go of her.

'Sorry,' he said, 'It's just no one's heard your voice in a year.' Clary smiled at how happy Jace seemed, 'Wow, no one's seen you do that either!' Clary's smile grew wider.

'So how you been?' Jace asked leading Clary out into the garden. Clary shrugged. They both sat down in the middle of the grass and Jace started balancing a football on his nose.

'So I finally start talking again and you find more intrest in a ball.' Clary said flopping down on the grass. It seemed like Jace hadn't heard Clary so she pushed his back and the ball fell off and rolled away.

'Sorry Clary, did you say something?'

'Ha ha ha, very funny, Jace.' Clary said sarcastically. Jace lay on the grass next to Clary and looked up at the sky.

'It's good to have you back, Clary.' Jace poked Clary's shoulder and she giggled. 'So what time do you have to be home? I mean its half five now.'

'I don't know. Whenever.' Clary shrugged again.

'Well you don't have to go now, do you?' Jace asked and rolled onto his side to face Clary. She turned to look at him and smiled.

'No, I can stay.'

'Good.'

Clary looked at Jace and Jace looked at Clary. 'Come here,' he said and reached out and brushed her cheek, 'eyelash.' He said stroking his thumb slowly over her cheekbone.

Clary felt herself blush, 'Oldest trick in the book Jace.' She said.

'Ah, well. Works every time.' He said taping her cheek and making her jump.

'Well, not this time.' Clary got up to walk away, seeing how he would react.

She heard Jace get up behind her, 'Clary, wait.' She grinned and turned around.

'Yes Jace?'

'Let me walk you home.' He stuck his hand out and she took it. They walked to Clary's house and when they were at the door she turned to Jace.

'Thanks for the drink I never finished,' Clary said.

'Maybe you could come by and finish it some time?' Jace said letting go of her hand.

'Maybe.' Clary turned and walked through the door and shouted over her shoulder, 'Bye Jace!' Then she closed the door.

'Clary is that you?' Her mum called from upstairs. Clary suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore, so she went upstairs to her mums room and stuck her head round the door.

'Hi, sweetheart,' Her mum said coming over to her, 'that painting has dried; I put it in your room for you. Where have you been?'

Clary just shrugged and walked to her room to hang the painting. She put it above her bed and stood back to admire it. Looking at the painting of her dad made her want to find more, she dug around under her bed until she found a box full of old photos, she pulled it out and started to look through them.

The first lot of photos were of her mum and dad on their wedding day, her mum had a big baby bump with a little Jonathan in it. They both looked so happy standing outside of the church surrounded by their friends and family. Next there were photos of when Jonathan was a baby, when he was in the hospital with Jocelyn holding him and Luke looking proud next to them, photos of Jon's first day home and his first birthday and Christmas. Then there were photos of when Clary was born, she looked the same as her brother when she was a baby apart from her eyes and hair, Clary was in her mums arms with her dad holding Jon all smiling. From then on the photos weren't in any order, there was Jon's first day at primary school, Luke holding Clary on her first birthday and so on.

Clary spent that night putting her art skills to good use; she made a collage of photos for her mum including their wedding day, photos with Jon and Clary and other photos with just Jocelyn and Luke in them. She then did the same for Jon for when he came home but mainly included photos of him and their dad.

The rest of that week went as usual, Clary going to school, only communicating through a series of nods shakes and shrugs but with the occasional "hey" to Jace as long as no one else heard. The day her brother came home her and her mum and decorated the house with banners saying "welcome home Jon" and balloons and confetti. When Jon walked through the door Clary jumped at him and knocked him to the ground with a hug.

'Hey Clare-Bear,' he said laughing. He hugged his mum and she took his bag. Clary hugged his back and he turned and swung her around, 'I've missed you, too.'

'I'll go and start tea.' Her mum said and left for the kitchen.

Clary turned to her brother once again and took his hand to lead him upstairs. They went into Clary's room where she gave her brother a box containing the collage of pictures she had made the night before, it was in the shape of a circle and in the middle was a big picture of Clary and Jon. He opened it and took it out.

'Clary, thank you.' He put his present on her bed and brought Clary into a bear hug, 'You're the best.' He said.

'So are you.' Clary whispered. He let go of her and took hold of her face.

'You're speaking again! Since when?'

'Yesterday.' She said, not saying anything about Jace. She sat down on her bed and Jon joined her. 'Did you hear about mum and her boyfriend? Their getting married.'

Jon took her hand between his, 'I know, but it's for the best.'

She sighed, 'I guess.'

'Come on,' He said standing up, 'Let's go tell mum you're talking again.'

Clary shot up and grabbed his arm, 'No.'

'Why? This is good news.'

'I don't know, just – please?'

Jon sighed, 'OK, but we will have to tell her sooner or later.' Clary nodded and they went downstairs to wait for tea.

When they entered the kitchen their mum was standing near the oven, 'You still like fish, don't you Jonathan?' Jocelyn asked

'Of course.'

'Well, too bad. The ovens broken so we're going to a restaurant. Where do you want to go, Jon?'

Jonathan started to laugh, 'Err, the Indian in town? That sound good, Clary?'

Clary nodded, she loved Indian food and Jonathan knew that.

'OK, get in the car and I'll be there in a minute.' Clary went to the car followed by her brother and climbed in.

'So, when are you going to tell mum?' Jonathan asked sliding in next to her.

'Tell mum what?' Clary asked

'You know what, Clary.'

'When the time comes, I guess.' Clary said struggling with her seat belt. Jon leant over and helped her fasten it then did his own. 'Thanks.' Clary said then stopped talking as her mum climbed into the car.

'You ready?' Her mum asked starting the engine, Clary and Jon nodded and they set off.

.o.O.o.

After the meal at the Indian Jon headed over to his friend, Raphael Santiago's, house. Jocelyn had gone to the opening of a new art gallery out of town where one of her paintings had been displayed.

Clary was alone.

She was sitting in front of the T.V watching the DVD she had just rented from Love Film. Izzy had recommended it saying that she would love it. Insidious was just starting; the picture was showing all around the house, focusing on the little things that you don't really notice, like the old grandfather clock at the end of the hallway, the dimly lit lampshade hanging, swinging, from the ceiling, a shadow rising up inside the door frame of the room.

She shot a glance over her shoulder, just to make sure. As her eyes were scanning the dark hallway for anything suspicious she heard a tap on the window that made her jump into the middle of next week. She screamed and hid behind the blanket draped over the back of the couch. The tap sounded again and she peeked over the floral, frilly edge of the blanket, terrified of what she might see.

What she saw was not what she was expecting; instead of a hooded, dark figure or a scary painted clown face, she saw a white face with glowing gold eyes pressed up against the window. Clary squinted her eyes and tried to figure out who it was. The person tapped on the window and waved then pointed to the latch on the window as if to say _let me in_ which did not help as Clary had just seen the film Let Me In the previous week.

Clary picked up a baseball bat that her dad kept over the fire place and reached out to open the window, _come at me you fat shit_ she thought as the window opened. She raised the bat above her head ready to strike at whoever came in. Just as she was about to beat the crap out of the intruder he spoke, 'Whoa! Clary! Its Jace! Don't hit me.'

Clary stared down at him. 'What the _FUCK_ Jace? You scared the _SHIT _out of me!' Clary screamed and started hitting him with the bat, not to gently.

'Fuck Clary!' Jace shouted and rolled to the side, 'What's got into you?'

Clary started down at him with an unreadable expression, dropped the bad and fell to the floor to hug him. She wrapped her small arms around his muscled chest and squeezed him, relieved to see him.

Jace stalled for a second before hugging her back, 'Clary? What's got into you?' Jace said, his breath blowing Clary's hair, 'You were beating me with a baseball bat a second ago.'

Clary didn't know what had gotten into her. She pulled away from Jace, embarrassed about how she reacted, stood up and straightened her shirt. Jace stood up with her and closed the window. Clary glared up at him when he turned to face her again and crossed her arms over her chest, 'What are you doing here, Jace?' She asked, surprised that her voice actually came out strong.

'Well, 'here' as in your living room, or 'here' as in the great, spiritual question of our purpose on this planet?' He asked mockingly.

Clary shoved Jace in the chest but he didn't even wobble. He grinned at her and gave her the real answer, 'My parents are away and they didn't leave a key.'

'So, you decided to tap on my window and scare the living daylights out of me? Couldn't you have knocked on my door like a normal person?' Clary asked picking the bat up and putting it back on its stand.

Jace plonked down on the couch and looked up at her, 'Normal is boring, sweet cheeks.' He said and patted the cushion next to him.

'Yeah, well,' Clary started then sat down on the couch next to Jace, 'maybe I like normal.'

They sat and watched the film in silence, save for the occasional whimper from Clary or the quiet chuckle from Jace when she hid behind his arm.

When the film was over Clary ran around the house turning all of the lights on and checking under all of the beds, Jace watched her from the kitchen doorway, shaking his head and grinning.

When she was done, Clary told Jace that she was going for a shower and that he could do or eat anything as long as he didn't break anything.

**JPoV**

When Clary had run upstairs Jace went into the kitchen to make a cheese and bacon sandwich. Everyone thought that he was strange for this eating habit but he did it anyway, whilst the bacon was frying and he had grated the cheese and lathered the bread in tomato source he sat down at the table. He could hear Clary humming away upstairs in the shower, it sounded like the _happy birthday _song.

Halfway through his sandwich he heard the phone ring. Taking his sandwich with him he headed into the hallway where the phone was kept.

'Garraway residence, Jace Herondale speaking.' Jace said around a mouthful of food.

'Jace?' Said Clary's mum, 'What are you doing there? Jonathan is at his friend's house isn't he?'

At the sound of Jocelyn's voice Jace almost dropped his sandwich. 'Oh, I – Uh – Hi Mrs Garraway.' Jace stuttered, 'How are you?'

'Jace,' Jocelyn's voice sounded stern and concerned, 'Where is Clary? Is everything alright?'

'Oh, don't worry Mrs Garraway, Clary's fine, she's in the shower.' Jace reassured her then realized what he said could have been taken the wrong way, 'And I'm downstairs on the phone to you!' He quickly added.

Jocelyn laughed once then continued to interrogate Jace, 'Jace, really, you know I like you and trust you, but why are you in my house alone with my 15 year old daughter?'

Jace almost choked on his own saliva, 'What? Oh God no, I was just here cause I'm locked out of my own house, that's all.'

'Alright, Jace. Tell Clary I called and I should be home by tomorrow evening. Also, Valentine will be coming over at around 10 tomorrow morning ,tell Clary to be polite and do what he says. See you soon.'

'Bye, Mrs Garraway.' Jace said and hung up the phone. Whilst he had been on the phone the shower had stopped so he went upstairs. He could hear the sound of Clary's hairdryer coming from her closed door. He knocked on the door but Clary didn't hear him so he poked his hear around the door. Clary was sitting at her dressing table, her hair blowing in tangles around her hair. She saw him in the mirror and jumped with a gasp. She stopped the hairdryer and turned to face him, 'Hey,' She said.

'Hello. Your mum just rang.'

'Oh, how is she?' Clary asked attempting to brush her hair.

'She's fine. She said she will be home by tomorrow evening.'

Clary nodded, still trying to brush her hair.

'Here, let me do that,' Jace said taking the brush of Clary. He ran the brush gently through her hair, not stopping until he had reached the end. He brushed the side of the hair, his hand grazing her bear shoulder. He saw goosebumps rise over Clary's arm as he touched her, he did it again, but this time down her back. Again she froze and Jace smiled inwardly.

'Oh, she also said that some guy called Valentine was coming round tomorrow morning.'

Clary shot up from her seat and spun towards him, 'What?!' she yelled and made Jace jump.

'I don't know.' Jace said, startled. Clary sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. 'Whats wrong? Who's Valentine?' Jace asked squatting down in front of her.

'It's nothing,' Clary said into her hands, muffling her voice, 'He's just my mums new boyfriend.'

'Well what's so bad about that?' Jace asked putting his hand on her knee.

Clary looked up and stared at him straight into his eyes, 'I don't like him, Jace. What is he tries to be my dad?' Clary's lip began to tremble.

Jace took hold of Clary's wrists and brought them down on top of her knees, 'Clary, listen to me, no one, _no one, _can replace your dad. Believe me.'

Clary sniffed, 'But-'

'Look, I have been in your shoes before, when my dad got a girlfriend after my mum passed away, I didn't like her at all at first but now she's one of the nicest people I know.'

Clary was shaking in Jace's grip. Jace sighed and sat on the bed next to her then brought her into an embrace, 'Do you want me to stay tonight?' He said into her hair, stroking her back.

'Yeah, please.' Clary said and laid back on the bed. Jace pulled the blanket over her and laid down next to her. Within minutes Clary was asleep and Jace was left alone to his thoughts.

He found himself thinking of all the time he had spent with Clary over the years he had known her, like the time when her mum threw a pool party in their back garden and he had thrown his tennis ball at her. She had started crying then Jace got sent home.

Laughing to himself he settled down next to Clary and fell asleep.

.o.O.o.

**CPoV**

Clary was woken by the sound of someone knocking at the door. She tried to get up but found she was weighed down by something heavy on her arm. She looked down to find Jace snuggled up to her arm, cuddling it like a child hugs his teddy, he was murmuring something that sounded like her name. Clary tried to pull her arm out of Jace's grip but was unsuccessful, she poked his head and shouted his name but all he did in response was mutter something unintelligible and bury his face in her hair.

Sighing, Clary pushed Jace with all her might until they both fell of the bed and Jace woke with a start. He sat bolt upright and thrashed around with his arms for a second until he saw Clary, 'Oh, sorry.' He said yawning.

Clary laughed then remembered the door. She ran down the stairs with her hair in a big mess around her head and no shoes on then pulled open the door.

At first all she saw was a chest covered in an ironed suit and folded arms. She followed the body upwards until she came to the man's face, he was stern looking, with frown lines on his forehead and freshly shaven stubble. He regarded her with disgust plain on his face and didn't try to hide it in his voice when he spoke to her, 'Is your mother in?' Clary shook her head, wishing her mother _was _in. Clary wasn't sure if it was possible, but Valentine's voice seemed to fill with even more disgust, 'I don't expect to be kept waiting this long. Ever.' He said and stormed past her and into the house like he lived there himself.

To Clary's surprise, Valentine was followed into her house by a tall fair haired boy. He looked remarkably like Jace but had Valentine's jaw line. His black eyes stared at her and Clary felt threatened. She opened her mouth to ask who he was but before she could make a sound he had roughly shoved her aside with his shoulder and thrown his leather jacket into her arms.

Clary, not sure what to do with the jacket, walled through to the kitchen where Valentine and the boy had gone. She stood in the doorway watching the two men, Valentine was sitting at the table looking at the magnets and pictures of Jon and Clary and Luke, 'These will have to go,' he said waving a hand in the general direction of the fridge. The boy was searching the cupboards, probably looking for something to eat. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Valentine glared at her as if she was some sort of filthy insect he had never seen before and the boy ignored her.

'What?' Valentine asked. Clary opened her mouth to speak but then, once again, she was stopped. 'Oh, that's right, you don't speak.' Valentine said looking down his nose at her. 'Hang my son's jacket up somewhere and don't get it creased, it cost a lot of money.' He said, then added as an afterthought, 'Do you understand?' He asked pronouncing each syllable clearly and loudly, as if she was stupid and needed special help. Clary scowled at him and stalked off upstairs leaving Valentine and his son to whatever they were doing.

She hung the jacket on the coat stand at the top of the hall and headed back to her room. She found Jace lying down on her bed, shoes off, on his phone. He looked up as if he sensed her presence and smiled, 'Where did you go?'

'Valentine and his son are here.' She said and sat on the edge of her bed.

'He has a son?' Jace asked sitting up.

Clary nodded, 'I don't like him.' She said plainly. She got up to brush her hair and put some shoes on.

'There downstairs right now? Doing what?'

Clary shrugged, 'No idea, he just said "hang my son's jacket up" and spoke to me as if I was retarded or something.' Clary said fastening her shoe lase.

'I'd like to meet them.' Jace said standing up and before Clary could stop him he was walking out of the door. Clary followed him down the stairs and stopped a few paces behind him, where he had stopped at the kitchen doorway.

'And who are you?' she heard Valentine say.

'Well that depends,' Said Jace, his voice full of cockiness.

She heard Valentine stand up and walk towards Jace. She saw him looming over Jace and then he looked at her, 'Who is this?' He asked her. Clary didn't even bother to try to talk; she knew she would just get stopped again. 'I don't know why I waste my breath.' He said, clearly annoyed.

'I'm Jace,' Jace said bringing the attention back to himself, 'and don't talk to her like that.'

Valentine sneered at Jace but he didn't back down. 'Go.' He said to Jace.

'What? I'm not going anywhere.' Jace said, standing taller.

Valentine stepped closer to Jace, 'Oh, but I think you are. Go on.' He almost growled. Jace stepped towards the door and turned to Clary, who had been watching the scene unfold before her in silence. He looked apologetic, 'Clary,' He began.

She gave him an apologetic look and he hugged her. Clary watched him leave and close the door behind him.

She turned back to Valentine who was staring at her, his son next to him. 'Clarissa, that's your name isn't it? Clarissa.'

She frowned at him and mearly gave him a lopsided smirk, all this time with Jace was paying off.

'When is your mother back, Clarissa?' He asked annoyance creeping into his tone.

She just shrugged inspecting her finger nails, putting herself in Jace mode.

'Well, I expect you to stay out of my sight for the rest of the day, I don't want to see or hear from you.' He said as if he owned the place. 'Sebastian, see that she gets to her room.' He said addressing his son. The boy – Sebastian – stepped towards Clary and grabbed her arm, dragging her upstairs.

She tryed to get out of his grip, becoming a dead weight, but all that did was give her carpet burn.

Sebastian tightened his grip on her arm and pulled harder, 'stop struggling.'

Clary was taken aback and stopped resigned to to being dragged, until they reached her room. Sebastian shoved her in and she turned swiftly to face him and made a rude hand gesture.

Sebastian just slammed the door shut in her face, making her stumble backwards.

Clary stood staring at the door, still confused as to what just happened. She would of stayed at the door had her phone not buzzed. Keeping her eyes on the door she backed towards her desk to read the message. It was a text from her mum: **Hi, Sweetheart, has Valentine arrived yet? He told me he is bringing his son, Sebastian, with him. He seems like a nice lad, you two should get along. Have a fun time, Mum xxx. **

_She obviously hasn't met the same Sebastian then _Clary thought. She could hear Valentine talking to his son downstairs but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She dropped her phone onto her bed and walked to her window; she could see Izzy sitting on her front lawn, talking to someone. Clary looked closer and saw that that someone was Simon, she knew Simon liked Izzy, he had made that pretty clear when she introduced him all those years ago but she never would of thought that he would pluck up the courage and actually _speak _to her. Deciding to give them privacy she sat on her bed and rang her brother.

Jon picked up on the second ring, 'Hey, Clary.'

'Hey, when are you coming home?' Clary asked.

'In about an hour, why? Do you want me to come home now? Is something wrong?' He asked sounding like the concerned big brother he was.

'Oh, no, you can stay. It's just that mum's boyfriend is here with his son and, urm, I don't really like them.' Clary said, trying not to sound like she needed him, which she did.

'Right… I'll come home now.'

'No! No, don't come home because of me, I'm fine, honestly.'

'You don't sound fine, Clary. I'll see you in five minutes.' Jon hung up before Clary could protest. She was full of guilt that she had made Jon come home early.

Now she knew he was coming back she sat on the floor against her bed and waited.

.o.O.o.

It was exactly five minutes before Jon arrived home. Clary heard him let himself in and announce his presence by yelling 'It's me!' Clary wasn't sure how Valentine would react, but she would sure as hell like to see him try to drag _Jon _upstairs to his room. After all, Jon was over 6" and had a wrestler's body. She walked out of her room to the top of the landing and looked down the stairs at her brother.

'Hi Jon!' She yelled, feeling more confident now she had seen her brother. He looked up at her and smiled, 'Her Clare-Bear, you alright?'

Clary made her way down the stairs and stopped a few steps above him, 'Sure.'

Jon looked around the hall, _where are they? _He mouthed and Clary shrugged then pointed to the kitchen door. They both made their way there and Clary opened the door to find Sebastian on the phone.

'…whiney little bitch.' She heard him say and figured he was talking about her. Sebastian saw her reflection in the window and wrapped up his conversation, 'Gotta go, Jordan, bye.' He flipped his phone shut and turned to Clary. He was about to say something to her when he saw Jon standing behind her. Clary grinned at his facial expression, _he wasn't expecting that_ she thought as Sebastian's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish before he regained himself.

'You must be Sebastian,' Said Jon, sticking his hand out around Clary. Sebastian shook the outstretched hand and nodded. 'I'm Jon,' He confirmed, 'Clary's brother.'

'Hey.' Sebastian said.

Clary turned to Jon, she jerked her head towards the door but Seb obviously had other plans.

'Hey Jon, your mum told be you play for a collage football team?' He said.

At the word 'football' Jon was instantly sucked into the conversation, 'Yeah, I do. Do you like football?' Jon asked. Sebastian put a hand on Jon's back and lead him out towards the front door, but not before turning to Clary and smirking at her, as if to say _nice try_.

Clary was left in the kitchen, forgotten. She ran after them but was stopped by Valentine, who emerged from out of the living room, casting a dark shadow over Clary's small figure.

'Where are you going? I thought I told you to stay in you room?' He said in a threateningly calm voice. Clary tried to peer round the man and just saw Sebastian disappear out of the front door with her brother, who didn't even spare a second glance.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you.' Snapped Valentine. Clary reluctantly looked up at the man twice the size of her. 'Answer my question. What are you doing?'

Clary stared at him blankly. But he got the point already.

'Your brother,' Said Valentine, still in the scary-calm voice, 'is talking to my son.'

She frowned and started to step forward when Valentine grabbed Clary's hair mid-stride and pulled her head back, 'What,' He whispered into her face, 'did you just do?'

Clary was scared now; she didn't know what to do. A squeak escaped her lips and she instantly regretted it. Valentine pushed her to the floor with force and loomed up over her, 'Don't you ever, ever, come back to me again.' He struck out at her ribs with his foot, blowing the air out of her. She gasped and curled into a protective ball on her side.

'Pathetic.' She heard Valentine spit and he kicked her again in the shin. She looked up at him as he turned his head and walk towards the door. He opened it just a crack and she heard him shout: 'Sebastian, why don't you take Jon to our house and show him you signed shirt?' He then closed the door and stalked off into the living room, leaving Clary on the floor in the hall.

.o.O.o.

Clary was lead on the floor for what must have been an hour before Valentine re-appeared and told her to go up to her room.

She was on her bed nursing her bruise that had appeared on the side of her ribs and was still finding it hard to breath. It was getting dark now and her mum still want home. Neither was Jon. She heard footsteps coming towards her room and quickly pulled down her shirt.

Valentine opened the door and stepped into her room. 'Clarissa.' He said loudly, 'Stand up.' Clary stood up, wincing at the pain in her side as she did so. 'I want you to go downstairs and wash up, then take the rubbish out.' Clary made her way to the door but stopped when Valentine's hand connected with her shoulder, 'Oh, and Clarissa? Your mother rang; she's stuck in Glasgow overnight. She won't be back until tomorrow lunch time.'

Clary nodded without looking up and made her way downstairs.

.o.O.o.

Clary had just dumped the full-to-the-brim bin bag into the bin at the front of her house when she saw Jon and Sebastian walk up the driveway. She smiled at her brother who was talking excitedly with to the blond.

'Hey, Jon.' She said feebly, but he didn't seem to hear her. He just walked straight past her and into the house, followed by Sebastian who gave her an evil grin and nudged her hard in her ribs where he knew she was kicked. Clary winced and the boy, taking pride in his actions, strutted into the house closing the door on her.

Clary stared at the door in bewilderment, clutching her side.

'Clary?' She heard a voice say and whirled around to see Simon standing awkwardly at the edge of her drive, hands in jean pockets. He was wearing his usual t-shirt, a grey one with _Made in Brooklyn _printed in blue across the front, which didn't make sense, seeing as he had never left Europe, worn, ripped jeans and his hand-me-down black high-tops that he got from his older sister, although he didn't like to admit it.

She smiled before placing the lid on the bin and walking over to him.

He took his hands out of his pockets and straightened up as if he gained confidence when he was around her, like she did with Jon. 'How've you been?' Simon asked hugging her. Clary winced as Simon's arm squeezed her side. 'What's wrong?' He asked her nervously, 'Did I hurt you?'

Clary shook her head and smiled lamely at him.

Simon looked her up and down and said, 'Spill it, missy.'

Clary paused trying to think of a reasonable excuse for her pain, then pointed towards the stairs and the banister. Then cursed herself inwardly _how could you hit the banister, stupid? _

But Simon being stopped him as he reached out to caress the handle. Then jerked her head towards the house then her finger.

Simon's had recoiled but he didn't move away from the car, 'It's a beaut.' He said to no one in particular.

She nodded but still pulled him away.

Simon reluctantly left the car behind and went back over to Clary, whose eyes kept flickering to the window in case Valentine was watching them.

Clary shot Simon a pleading look. She didn't want to go back inside, let alone stay the night at her house when Valentine and Sebastian were there.

Simon knew what she was on about but looked like a startled flounder, stuttered, 'Err, ye-yeah sure. Is your mum OK with it?'

Clary nodded and shrugged.

'Do you need anything?'

She shook her head.

'No, I have everything..' Simon said. They both set of walking to Simon's house that was just next door. Clary stole one last glance back at her house but saw no one.

When Clary and Simon walked through the front door they were greeted by Simon's mum's cat, Youssarian. He weaved his way in-between Clary's legs and rubbed against them, purring. Clary said tickling the white cat's fluffy head. Clary shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the peg next to the door. She then walked to the kitchen where she saw Simon's sister sitting at the breakfast bar on her laptop. Clary smiled at Rebbeca as she came in, making herself a drink.

'Oh, hey Clary.' Said Rebecca cheerfully, 'Could you pass me that thing on there please?' She asked.

Clary sighed and picked up something that looked like an oversized USB, she raised her eyebrows.

'Thanks.' Said Rebecca, not looking up from her laptop. Clary put the thing on the table next to the other girl's laptop and walked to Simons bedroom with her drink.

She placed her drink on top of Simons desk next to his computer, the screen was frozen on Simons nerd game 'Dungeons and Dragons'. Clary never understood that game, what was the point of walking around a fantasy world looking like a 6" elf carrying a dagger? Next to his computer were tones of Manga opened on random pages and cans of Mountain Dew, half drunk, on top of them. Simon was lying on his bed flicking through the T.V channels one by one, occasionally stopping if he saw something that interested him. Clary joined him on the bed and took the remote out of his hand.

'Hey-' Simon began.

'I'm a girl,' Said Clary in response.

'Your talking now!?' Simon was clearly confused.

'Yep.'

'Since when?'

'Since now.'

'Ok... And what was it about you being a girl?'

'It's in the rules.' Clary laughed and began to surf the channels.

'What rules – what are you talking about?'

'Just shut up and accept it.' Clary said deciding on some show that looked interesting. Simon looked at the T.V mounted on his wall and scrunched his nose up.

'What's this?'

'I don't know. It looked anti-Simon so I put it on.' Clary said putting the remote down on the bedside table on her side.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Simon asked himself, defeated.

.o.O.o.

It wasn't until 1 in the morning when Clary decided to change into her pyjamas. In the bottom of Simons cupboard were a pair of Clary's old pyjamas that she had had since she was 13.

Turning away from Simon she started to get changed, she pulled her shirt off and heard Simon gasp, 'Where did that come from?' He asked, shock filling his voice. Clary looked down and remembered the tennis ball sized bruise Valentine had left on her side.

'I fell down the stairs, remember?' Clary said quickly pulling on her pyjama top. She heard Simon mutter something that sounded like 'Some pretty hard-ass stairs'. She pulled on her pink pants and got back onto the bed with Simon.

Simon looked at her pyjamas with a look of amusement on his face, 'Didn't you get those like two years ago?'

'Yeah, so what? I grow slow.'

'More like you don't grow at all.' Simon laughed. She hit him in the shoulder and flicked him in the forehead. 'Ouch!'

'Can we go and get something to eat?' Clary asked standing up, 'I'm hungry.'

'Sure,' Simon said, joining her. They walked down the stairs, Clary trailing after Simon. On the way to the kitchen they bumped into Simon's mum who greeted Clary with a hug and kiss.

'Hi Clary, nice to see you.'

Clary nodded at her.

'Everything good this morning. What about yourself? Your mums getting married, isn't she? We got an invite to the wedding.'

Clary didn't even know her mum had sent out invites. Clary nodded glumly.

'Ah, well. See you in the morning, kids.'

Clary and Simon continued into the kitchen. 'What was your mum doing up?' Clary asked Simon as he routed through a cupboard.

'I have no idea. We have popcorn?'

'What flavour, it better not be salty, I can't stand salty.'

Simon sighed, 'Well, no popcorn then. What about – wait no, out of date. How about – nope.' Simon straightened up from the cupboard.

'It doesn't matter. Let's go to bed, I'm tired.' Clary made her way upstairs, Simon following. She climbed into Simons bed and got under the duvet. Simon turned the light down and got in with her.

'Take your glasses of before you go to sleep.' Before Clary could wait for an answer she had rolled over and fallen asleep.

.o.O.o.

When Clary woke up Simon was already dressed and playing on Dungeon's and Dragons. Light was beaming through the half closed curtains and she heard faint voices downstairs.

She sat up lazily and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. 'Hey,' she said sleepily to Simon, 'What time is it?'

Simon swivelled around in his chair, 'Morning. Or should I say afternoon.' He said, checking his watch.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Clary asked.

'Believe me, I was contemplating it. Anyway, you looked like you needed the rest.'

Clary flopped back down on the bed, tiredness overcoming her once more. 'Wake me up in an hour.' She said into her pillow, eyes shut.

'Nice try,' Simon said. Clary felt him climb onto the bed and could sense his gaze locked on her back.

She mumbled and tried to push him away weakly. Simon, who was encouraged by Clary's pathetic shove, sat on her back and bounced lightly. Clary shouted into her pillow and wriggled under Simon, who fell on the floor with a thump. She giggled at his moan of pain.


	5. 5

_**Chapter 5…..happy reading.**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**CPoV**

A few months had passed and nothing had changed apart from Jonathan had gone back to college and Jocelyn and Valentine had gotten married. The wedding was fairly straight forward: Jocelyn looked lovely in her silk white dress, Valentine looked as best as he ever had, Sebastian was Valentines best man, Jon was the ring bearer and Clary was the bridesmaid. But that night, when Clary's mum had gone out with her friends, Valentine beat Clary to near unconsciousness. When she asked why he just hit her over the head with a wine bottle and knocked her out.

She had a picture of them all on the day after the wedding on her bedside table; they all looked wonderful except for Clary whose bust lip and bloody hairline stood out like a candle in the dark. Valentine had told her mum that she had fallen and hit her head and her mum still thought that.

'Clary!'

Clary snapped back to reality and looked at Jace who had been calling her name for a while.

'Sorry,' Clary said, 'What was that?'

Jace sighed and looked across the table at Izzy. They were in the canteen at their school sitting around their usual table in the back. Clary was next to Izzy and Simon, across from Jace and diagonal to Alec and Magnus who were in the middle of their own conversation. 'I said, how have you been?'

'Oh, good, thanks.'

'How are your mum and Valentine?'

'Their fine.' Clary still hadn't told any of her friends about Valentine or the truth about how she got her bruises and scars.

'Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get a cookie. Do you want to buy it for me, Simon?' Izzy asked, standing up. Simon went extremely red and stood up with her.

'Err, yeah, sure Izzy.' Simon and Izzy walked off to join the cue. Clary looked at Jace and then to Alec and Magnus who were making out then back at Jace who was laughing at the couple.

'Don't swallow him Magnus, I need him for my science project.' Jace teased but only Clary seemed to hear.

'Leave them alone.' She said taking a drink of her juice.

The bell went before Jace could reply. All four of them stood up, Magnus with his arm around Alec and Clary and Jace a few paces behind. They passed Simon and Izzy who were nearly finished paying and Izzy was playing with the sleeve of Simons shirt.

'She's going to break him, you know.' Jace said turning to face Clary.

'I though you didn't care about Simon? You said he looked like a rat a few hours ago.'

'Yeah, well. I wouldn't like to be the one to pick up the shattered pieces of him after she's done with him.' Jace sighed.

Clary looked back over her shoulder at her two friends, 'I know, but he just really likes her. And, I don't want to upset him even more.'

Before she knew it they were at French class, Jace opened the door for her then followed in. Instead of seeing her usual teacher Clary found the head of her school, Mrs Andrews, standing at the white bored. Clary looked around at the rest of the class and guessed that her face looked the same as theirs; a mixture of confusion, worry and relief. Relief because no one liked their French teacher, she was on old woman with greying hair and looked as if happiness was a sin.

'Hello, class.' Mrs Andrews said. 'Don't worry, I'm not teaching you today. I just came to tell you that your usual teacher has fallen ill and is unable to teach you, therefor, seeing as this is the last lesson of the day, you can all finish early.'

An eruption of cheers echoed through the small classroom and everyone trampled out the door like a heard of rhinos. Clary was lost in a sea of torsos, as she was so short, and torn from Jace. Eventually she pulled free of the crowd and stood near the pillar outside in the quad; she leant against the pillar and pulled out her phone. It was two o'clock, one and a half hours until the official end of school. She couldn't go home, Valentine had taken away her keys and kept the door locked until she was meant to be home and only unlocked it as she was leaving in the morning, and she couldn't go the Simon or Izzy's house as they still had a lesson.

Clary looked around, almost all the pupils had disappeared and the ones that were left were in the middle of leaving. She looked towards the football pitch wondering if Jace had gone there, but instead of seeing Jace, she saw Sebastian. Sebastian was in his second to last year of school when she met him and now, seeing as he and his dad had moved in with Clary, he had transferred to her school.

Quickly trying to avoid his eyes she looked down at the ground hoping to god that he didn't see her. Clary glanced up, thinking that Sebastian had moved on, but regretted it. Sebastian's eyes locked with hers and he strode over to her, his back straight with confidence and a smile plastered on his face. As he advanced further Clary shrunk further back, wishing she could just fold in on herself.

Sebastian stopped a few feet in front of her. 'Well, well,' He said, rocking back and forth on his feet once. 'What are you doing out here, Clarissa?'

Clary's voice was weak, 'We got let out early.'

Sebastian's eyes darkened. He grabbed Clary roughly by the arm and pulled her behind the bike shed and pinned her to the wall, he stood tall over her with is arms either side of her head. Clary pressed back against the wall, she could feel the mould growing in the cracks of the bricks against her fingertips, feel the heat of Sebastian's breath blowing on her forehead.

'I saw you talking to that Lightwood faggot at lunch, what's his name? Alex?'

'It's Alec. And like you care who I hang out with.' Clary said with a hint of venom in her voice.

'No, you're right, I don't give a shit who you talk to, in fact, I don't give a shit about anything in you pathetic little life,'

'Then what –'

'But, I do care if you talk to _him_.' Sebastian said the last word as if it was poison. 'People like him don't deserve to be acknowledged, even if it is by people who live pathetic little lives, talk to pathetic little people and have pathetic little relationships with pathetic little-'

Sebastian broke off with a shout of anger and punched Clary in the side of her head. Clary gasped and threw her hands up to protect her head from the next blow, but it never came. Instead Sebastian grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. With the other he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them together, making her lips look like a fish.

'If I were you,' He said, squeezing her cheeks harder, 'I wouldn't go near any of the Lightwood scum, unless you want them to get hurt.' Clary felt a tear roll down her cheek and Sebastian released her, throwing her head against the wall. He stalked off back to whatever he was doing before he saw Clary, leaving her on the floor behind the bike shed alone.

.o.O.o.

**JPoV**

Jace had gone home from school after waiting for Clary by the front entrance but she never came.

When he got home he went up to his room to study for his science test he had the following Tuesday. Jace opened his bag and tipped the contents out onto his bed then rummaged around for his textbook.

'Shit.' Jace mumbled remembering that he had left it in his locker. He ran down the stairs and out the front door not bothering to lock it. As he was walking down his driveway he was stopped by Max, the youngest Lightwood.

'Jace!' Max shouted and hugged him, 'Where are you going?'

'Oh hey Max, I'm just going back to school to pick up something.' Jace said detaching the child's arms from around him.

Max's face lit up, 'Can I go with you? I've never been to big school before, Izzy and Alec won't take me.' Max had always preferred Jace to his brother and sister, he looked up to him as if he was some sort of hero.

'Sure,' Jace said, 'come on.'

On the walk back to school Max wouldn't shut up about how a character in his comic book did something or other or what happened at lunch down to the tiniest detail. The two boys arrived at the school just as Jace was about to crack and tell Max to stop talking. Jace led the way up to the main building with max trailing behind him asking what everything was, 'What's that?'

'That's the canteen.'

'What's that?'

'That's the-' Jace broke of as he heard something coming from behind the bike shed, he headed over and saw a figure sitting on the floor slouched against the wall. Whoever it was had a small figure and was crying into their hands. Jace moved closer and saw that the figure had red hair and he only knew of one person in the school to have hair so bright.

'Clary?' Jace said in a soft voice.

'Jace?' She sobbed and looked up, she had a bruise on the left side of her head and her eyes were red from crying.

Jace rushed down to her and crouched down on the floor. 'Clary, what happened?' He said hugging her close to him.

'I-I tripped,' Clary sobbed into his shirt. Jace looked over his shoulder and saw Max looking down at them both.

'Why don't you go and sit over there, Max?' Jace said gesturing to the bench near the gate. The boy disappeared and Jace turned his attention back to Clary.

'Come on, you're a terrible liar. What happened?' Jace said stroking Clary's hair as she hid in the crook of his neck.

'Sebastian,' Clary whispered, so quietly Jace didn't think he heard her right.

'That bastard,' Jace mumbled. He scooped Clary up in his arms bridal style and carried her out from behind the shed. Max was sitting on the bench just like Jace had told him to, looking at a poster on the wall. 'Max,' Jace called, 'Were going.' Max jumped up and ran over to Jace, he looked at Clary with a confused look on his face.

'Who's that?' He asked, not bothering to be quiet about it.

Jace felt Clary snuggle into his arms and he held her tighter, 'This is Clary and she's coming home with us. No more questions.' He said sternly, starting to walk out of the school grounds. They walked back to Jace's house in silence, Max walking hunched over a few paces behind. When Jace arrived at his house he told Max to go home and after many attempts of threatening to call his mum, Max finally went. Jace carried Clary up to his room and put her on his bed where she curled up in a protective ball on her side. Jace sat next to her and stroked her hair behind her ear. 'What happened to your head?'

Clary was shaking with silent sobs. 'Clary, you need to tell me. I can't do anything unless you tell me. I can't help you if you don't help me.'

Clary sat up and startled Jace, 'What if I don't want to tell you! What if I don't want you to do anything?' She yelled, sobs racking her voice.

Jace was taken aback, 'Clary, I-'

'I don't want your help Jace! I want to go home.'

Jace was surprised at Clary's outburst, 'Clary, I don't think you should go home, I don't think it's safe.'

'What do you know?' Clary said.

'Clary,' Jace started, 'OK, I'll walk you home, but of anything else like this happens again, tell me.' Jace took Clary's hand and led her downstairs and back to her house. They stopped outside the door and Clary moved to go inside. She stepped into the hall and Jace looked around her into the house, he didn't see anyone.

'Look, I still don't think this is a good idea.'

'Jace, please. If I act like it bothered me, it's more likely to happen again, so please, _please_, just forget it.'

Jace sighed and gave in, 'Fine, goodbye Clary, see you tomorrow.' He turned away and started to turn away when Clary grabbed his arm, pulling him around, and kissed him on the cheek then walked back into her house. Jace stood there for ten minutes staring at the door before walking back to his house, still confused as to why she had done that.

_**Hey, you know what makes me happy? Hugs. And something else that makes me happy….reviews…..just putting that out there…. *Wink***_


	6. 6

_**Happy Monday to all you workers, school-goers and the like. Here is chapter 6.**_

_**Spar3chang3: I hope I got this out before you go to work **___

_**Divergentdinosaur: *Virtually hugs back***_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**CPoV**

Clary had no idea why she had kissed Jace, even if it was just on the cheek. It was like an impulse, something she did every day; she just couldn't refrain from stopping herself.

She stood with her back to the closed door and looked around. Sebastian's jacket wasn't on its usual hook, neither was her mothers. She walked further into the house heading to the kitchen for a snack. Clary opened the fridge and scanned the shelves for something that looked appealing; there was a box containing some left over pizza, she reached for it before she saw a sticky note saying **Sebastian's, do NOT eat**; there was also a chocolate mousse but she figured her mum would have a go at her for eating it; finally there was a half drunk bottle of coke that looked flat. She closed the door with a sigh and turned around to look elsewhere when she smacked into a suited chest. Just like the first time she truly met him, she looked up, feeling small, and saw his grave face staring down at her.

Instantly Clary stepped back hitting the counter behind her.

'What,' Valentine said as if he was bored, 'are you doing?'

'I was, err, I was hungry.' Clary said leaning back onto the counter hoping it would open up and pull her in.

'Oh, you were hungry,' Valentine said calmly, _too calm _Clary thought. 'Let's see what we have.' He continued, opening the fridge. He pulled out the box with Sebastian's pizza in it and shoved it in her hands. 'Open it.' He demanded, closing the fridge. Clary did as she was told, she opened the lid of the box and the smell of peperoni and mushroom clouded her nose.

'Eat it.' Valentine said, beckoning vaguely to the box.

'But it's Sebastian's,' Clary argued, 'if I eat it he'll-'

'He'll what?' Valentine asked innocently, as if he didn't know his son was the monster he was. 'I thought you said you were hungry, and you know it's not wise to turn my offer down.'

Clary lifted the pizza and looked at it as if it was going bite her nose; she opened her mouth a crack and brought the pizza up. Just as she was about to take a bite the front door slammed open and Sebastian was stalking toward the kitchen. He stopped dead in the doorway and slowly turned to face Clary, who had frozen mid bite. She looked up to where Valentine had been standing but he was gone, _sick, sick man _Clary thought and she brought her eyes back to Sebastian who was now directly in front of her. She dropped the pizza back into the box and closed the lid.

Sebastian blinked once, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. 'Is that my pizza?' He asked eyeing the box in Clary's hands. He laughed once, a hard loud sound that filled the house, 'Are you as stupid as you are tall?' He asked.

Clary stuck the box out to Sebastian, 'Here, have it, I didn't want it anyway.' She said her voice cracking as she spoke the first word.

Sebastian slammed the box to the ground and Clary flinched. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him, cupping the side of her face with his large hand, 'You know, in all this time I've known you, I have never, not once, felt any liking towards you.' He said as if stating a well-known fact. He pressed his thumb into the side of her head where he had left a bruise before and Clary winced. 'Stupid bitch.' He said to himself and threw Clary on the ground. The impact sent a jolt of pain up her spine and through her arms. She looked up and saw Sebastian walk out of the kitchen kicking the discarded pizza box over to the bin.

Clary got up; she felt numb all over. She walked up to her room and slumped down on her bed, sighing as her body connected with the soft pillows. She sunk into the mattress and closed her eyes, letting tiredness overcome her.

.o.O.o.

Clary woke up three hours later. She rolled onto her side and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes taking in the darkness of her room. Her curtains were closed, Jocelyn must have closed them, and the only light was coming through the doorway.

She looked up and saw a silhouette of a body leaning against the doorframe. She couldn't make out any of the features of the face, but she could tell that it was a _he _and that he had blond hair in a halo around his head.

'Jace?' She said her voice croaky from sleep.

The boy chuckled and flicked on the switch, flooding the room with golden light. 'Not quite, little sister.' Sebastian said stepping further into the room. 'I like to believe I'm much better looking than that loser.'

Clary shrunk back into her pillows and Sebastian came closer closing the little distance between them. He picked up the picture of them all on her mother's wedding day and examined it, then set it back down again.

'What are you doing?' Clary asked nervously watching him sit down on the edge of her bed, just next to her feet.

Sebastian looked at her and cocked his head, 'Am I not allowed to come and see my little sister?'

'Stop calling me that.' She said, 'I'm not your sister.'

Sebastian looked her in the eye. Clary opened her mouth to say something when he roughly got on top of her and kissed her with force on the lips. The force of Sebastian's lips on hers made her open her mouth and Sebastian's tongue pushed against the back of her mouth. Clary gagged and tried to push him off. When he wouldn't move she kneed him in the groin and wriggled from under his body.

Clary felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she stood in the corner watching Sebastian struggle to get up. She dropped her gaze to the carpet on the floor.

'You'll regret that.' She heard Sebastian say but didn't look up. She heard the door close and sunk down to the floor. Clary sat in the corner of her room with her knees brought up to her chest crying softly to herself.

**JPoV**

'Jace, where's Alec?' Issabel shouted.

'Up here.' Jace replied. He was in his room watching reruns of Sherlock with Alec and Magnus. Magnus had his arm around Alec and was fiddling with Alec's fingers absentmindedly whilst he was watching Sherlock intensely. Alec was also watching the T.V but kept on getting confused and asking Magnus what was going on. Jace was watching the two other boys watch the show, 'I don't understand how you can watch shit like this. I'd rather watch True Blood.'

'What about True Blood?' Izzy said popping her head around the door.' You know Jace, I bet even Magnus doesn't watch that and he's, like, as gay as you can get. No offence, Magnus.'

'Non taken, darling.' Magnus said not taking his eyes of the screen.

Jace sighed, 'Fine then, criticize me. I'm going to Clary's where I won't get any of this shit.' Jace said standing up and starting for the door.

'I'm sure that you'll get something else over there,' Izzy said smirking and letting Jace get passed.

'Piss off.' Jace said pushing Izzy out of the way and stomping down the stairs and down the road to Clary's house.

Jace rang the doorbell outside of Clary's house and was greeted by Jocelyn.

'Oh, hey Jace.'

'Hi, Mrs Morgenstern, is Clary in?'

'Yes, she is. Up in her room. Come in.'

'Thanks.' Jace said and walked up the stairs passing what used to be Jonathans room but was now Sebastian's room and into Clary's. The first thing Jace saw was an empty room but then his eyes locked onto a small girl in the corner.

'Clary?' Jace said closing the door behind him.

Clary stood up and ran to Jace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'What's wrong?' He said hugging her back. Jace stiffened, 'It's not that bastard Sebastian is it?'

Jace let go of Clary and watched her straighten out her clothes and wipe her eyes as if she could cover up the redness of her eyes with her hands. 'I'm fine,' She sniffed, 'What are you doing here?'

'I couldn't stand watching one more episode of Sherlock with Alec and Magnus .' He said and smiled when Clary giggled. 'So, you don't seem happy here, do you want to sleep at mine tonight?' He offered.

'Yeah, thanks.' Jace took Clary's hand lead her out of the door. 'Wait, what about my stuff?'

'You don't need anything. I have blankets and spare toothbrushes. And You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in.' They both walked out of Clary's room and down the stairs where they bumped into Sebastian.

'Jace,' Sebastian said deeply, 'Clarissa.' Jace felt Clary edge behind him and he stood up taller.

'Sebastian.' Jace nodded his head. 'Tell Clary's mother that she will be spending the night at my house.' Jace didn't wait for a reply, he just lead Clary out of the front door and to his house.

Jace ran up the stairs, Clary following him, and back into his room where he found Alec and Magnus making out against the bottom of Jace's bed. Izzy was plucking her eyebrows in her mirror that she kept in her bag.

Jace coughed obnoxiously loudly to get their attention. The loud noise made Izzy wince as she pulled her eyebrow and Alec broke away from Magnus, his face red from embarrassment and glittery from Magnus.

'I have brought Clary, I expect you to make her feel welcome.' He said pushing Clary in front of him.

'Hey Clary.' They all chorused.

Jace sat Clary down on his bed and sat down on the floor beside her.

'Err, Jace can I stay at yours for the night?' Alec asked, 'Izzy said mum wants us out of the house tonight.'

'Sure, Clary's staying as well.' Jace said. 'Magnus, are you staying?' Jace asked looking at the glittery boy.

'Sure, why not.' Magnus said putting a hand on Alec's knee.

'Well, sorry guys but I can't stay, I've got a date.' Izzy said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

'With who?' Alec asked.

'Raphael.'

'My brother knows him.' Clary said to no one in particular.

Izzy stood up and walked out of the door without saying where she was going. The rest of them exchanged quizzical looks then continued with what they were doing. Magnus was talking to Alec in a quiet voice so Jace turned to Clary.

'Do you want to go somewhere?'

'Where?' Clary asked.

'A walk?'

Jace and Clary once again headed out of the room and outside. They walked in silence down the road, going the other way to avoid walking past Clary's house.

They had been walking for ten minutes when Jace broke the silence, 'Does you mum know?'

Clary looked up at him, confusion plain on her face, 'Does my mum know what?'

'You know,' Jace said kicking a stone out of his path, 'about Sebastian.'

Clary stopped in her tracks. The sky had gone a murky grey colour and Jace could feel rain in the air. 'What do you think? Of course I haven't told her.' Clary said angrily.

'Look, Clary-' Jace started.

'Don't talk to me like you know what's going on in my life!' She shouted, tension almost snapping her shoulders together. 'You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to live with someone who you're constantly afraid of!' Jace could see something inside Clary had snapped, her face had gone red with anger and he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

'You have no idea how hard it is. I've just lost my father a few years ago and I'm still not over that, and now I have to put up with that _fucking dick-head _that they call Sebastian!'

Clary was crying now and Jace just wanted to hug her. 'Clary, I didn't mean to upset you.' Jace said and reached out to touch her arm but she flinched back. Jace was hurt and he could tell that Clary saw that he was.

It had started to rain heavy fat drops that drenched them both within seconds. Clary turned around and walked off in the opposite direction leaving Jace alone. He watched Clary walk off hugging her elbows to her body and felt something break inside of him. Jace paused for a second then ran off at a sprint towards Clary. He grabbed her elbow and turned her towards him, Clary's bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were wet.

Jace looked Clary in the eyes and bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

**CPoV**

Jace's lips were soft at first, as if he wasn't sure how she would react. Clary pressed her lips harder to Jace's and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. She tangled her fingers in Jace's golden hair parted her lips, giving entry to his tongue. Jace wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close and with the other hand pressed Clary's head harder against his. Clary let a moan escape her lips and wished that she could press her body into Jace's so they could be one. Rain poured down on them, soaking their hair and clothes.

Jace pulled away from Clary and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'We should get back.' He said caressing her cheek.

.o.O.o.

Clary followed Jace back into his room and Jace got her a towel to dry off with. Magnus and Alec were kissing again but this time Magnus was on top of Alec on the floor.

'Jesus, guys, give it a break!' Jace said and watched Magnus and Alec squirm in discomfort. Clary stood next Jace and leant against his arm, feeling his muscle tense and relax as he put his arm around her waist.

Clary sneezed and tugged at her wet jacket sleeve.

'You're freezing,' Jace said.

'No, I'm fine, honestly.' Clary argued as Jace rummaged through his draw and pulled out a dark blue polo-shirt and tossed it at her.

'Go put that on.' He said smiling.

Clary made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. She pulled off her wet clothes and saw the bruise on her side that she had gotten from Valentine a few days ago. She pressed two fingers against it and gasped; it was still tender. Clary pulled on Jace's shirt, it barely covered her thighs. She tugged the shirt down and walked to the bedroom. 'Err, Jace, I don't have any pants.' She said awkwardly. Jace laughed and tossed her a pair of boxers out of his draw.

Clary disappeared back the bathroom and pulled on the boxers. She scooped up her wet clothes and hung them over the radiator to dry. She walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Alec was now just wearing his top and boxers, much like Clary, and Magnus was wearing blue satin pyjamas. Jace was lying on his bed, shirtless, and patted the space next to him. Clary scooted back and sat cross-legged next to Jace.

'It's only six thirty and we are all ready for bed, how sad.' Magnus said looking around the room.

'Well feel free to go and do something but I, for one, am going to stay here with Clary and make sure she doesn't get a cold.' Jace said to Clary's surprise.

Magnus stood up and walked over to the cupboard in the corner and pulled out a fleece blanket with the pattern of footballs on it. He came over to Clary and wrapped it around her shoulders, 'There you go biscuit. At least now you actually have something covering you.'

Clary laughed at Jace's scowl at Magnus and snuggled down wrapping the blanket tighter around her. The blanket was soft against her skin and it smelt like Jace: apples and sweat. Clary lay down on the bed and Jace put an arm around her. She rested her head on Jace's chest and felt him trace his fingers up and down her spine.

'What's got into you two lovebirds?' Magnus asked looking at them from his position on the couch opposite the bed.

'Us?' Jace asked. 'If I recall we aren't the ones making out on the floor when someone turns their back.' Jace said and although she couldn't see it, she was sure Jace was smirking.

Clary could feel sleep pulling her down into its dark abyss, she rubbed her cheek against Jace's firm, golden chest and noticed the fine scars covering him. She traces her fingers over the scars, one by one, not caring that everyone was looking at her.

Magnus cleared his throat and she heard him stand up. 'I'm going to go and get a drink. Alexander, darling, would you care to join me?'

'Oh, erm, OK.' Alec and Magnus both left the room leaving Jace and Clary alone.

Jace's fingers stopped on Clary's back and she looked up at him, eyes half closed from sleep. 'Clary, about before,' He started.

'No, I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't do anything wrong.' She said sleepily, feeling guilty, 'I'm sorry.'

Jace started to say something but she didn't hear him, the pull of sleep was to strong, she gave in and let dreams take over.

**In the dream Clary was stumbling through a forest, tripping over tree roots and being scratched by branches. She was aware of a presence behind her so she sped up her pace. Clary was running but tripped and landed flat on her side, she felt a sharp pain jab her ribs and rolled over to see a tall figure standing over her. He had white blond hair and black eyes that gazed down on her.**

**The figure reached behind his back and pulled out something sharp that glinted in the moonlight. 'Goodbye, little sister,' He said and forced the blade down into her chest.**

Clary woke up screaming and sweaty. She felt someone hold down her wrists pinning her to the bed. She thrashed around, still screaming until she opened her eyes and saw golden orbs staring back down at her. 'Shh, Clary calm down'. Jace said in a soothing voice. She stopped struggling and looked into his eyes.

Jace let go of her wrists and got up. 'Why was I pinned down?' Clary asked, looking around to see Alec and Magnus watching her intensely.

'You started screaming and you almost hit me in the jaw.' Jace said. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, just a bad dream.' Clary sat up but bent over as her ribs burst into pain. Jace, Alec and Magnus were at her side in seconds and she felt hands pull up her shirt. She looked down at her side and gasped, the bruise that Valentine had left was now twice the size and covered almost all of the left side of her torso, and it was purple around the edges and a bright red in the centre.

'Alec, go and get the bandages from the bathroom cupboard,' Jace said sharply. 'Magnus, you've had first aid training, what's wrong?'

Alec disappeared through the door and Magnus pressed two fingers to Clary's side, she gasped as he pressed the centre. Magnus just shook his head, 'It's just a bruise.' He said.

'I must have been pressing it in my sleep.' Clary murmured as Alec came back in with a roll of bandages and gave them to Jace. Clary watched as Jace wrapped the bandaged around her side and stuck it down with tape. He kissed Clary and the forehead and she felt herself blush.

'Go back to sleep.' Jace said to her pulling her shirt back down, 'I'm right here.' He added as if he could tell she was scared to sleep. Clary lay back down and closed her eyes focusing on Jace stroking her hair and fell asleep once again.

_**Whoo Clace! What do you think? Review please x**_


	7. 7

_**Ok so I'm back to school tomorrow and you could say I'm **_**slightly **_**depressed but what can you do? So because I'm back I may not be able to update as much as usual but I will try, cos yanno I will have homework and a social life….maybe not so much the later. Agh well, I can only try.**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**CPoV**

Clary woke up to the smell of toast and bacon. She looked around the room and found that she was alone. By the sound of things Jace was downstairs talking to someone and Alec and Magnus were outside in the hall. She sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair then got out of bed. She slouched into the hall, stretched and yawned.

'Hello, Clary. Sleep well?' It was Magnus with his arm around Alec who was politely smiling.

'Just fine, unless you count the bit where I woke up screaming and probably scared the living daylights out of everyone.' Clary said sarcastically but with a smile. 'Do you know where Jace is?'

Magnus walked over to Clary and put his other arm around her, 'He's downstairs making you bacon I think.' Clary blushed. 'Go, young one, to your lover.' Said Magnus winking and pushing her forward gently. Clary laughed and shook her head but went downstairs following the scent of bacon.

She found Jace standing over an oven, pan in one hand and prodding its contense with a wooden spoon in the other. A young boy was sat at the table reading a comic book, his glassed askew on his nose, 'Are you Clary?,' The boy asked putting his comic down and looking at her.

'Err, yeah. I am.' Clary said.

'Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.' Jace said turning around, waving the wooden spoon.

'Sleeping Beauty?' Clary asked raising her eyebrows, she would have only raised one if she could.

'Well it fits; no one could wake you up.' He said with a smirk.

Clary laughed and leant against the island counter in the centre of the kitchen. 'Should have kissed me.'

Jace chuckled and put the pan on the side then turned and stood in front of her and looked down. Clary looked up into Jace's eyes and was lost in his features: his golden skin, the kind you could only have naturally; the honey colour of his eyes and the eye lashes that swept his cheekbones every time he blinked and finally his hair, a few shades darker than his skin that fell to the nape of his neck where they ended in curls. She looked at his lips and remembered how they felt pressed against hers, she wanted to reach up and run her fingers over them.

Clary stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Jace's neck bringing her lips up to his. Jace bent down to meet the kiss but jolted back when he heard a cough, he turned to the young boy, 'Max, why don't you go and get Alec and Magnus?' Jace said.

'But-'

'Now.'

Max stood up with a huff and walked out of the room, comic book under his arm.

Jace looked back at Clary, 'where were we?' He asked wrapping Clary in his large arms. Clary went on her tiptoes again and brushed her lips against Jace's. Even though she was on her tiptoes Jace still had to bend down to reach her.

Clary suddenly broke away from Jace and scrunched her nose up. She sneezed into her elbow three times then looked back at Jace. 'Sorry.' She said.

'No problem.' Jace said returning to the bacon. 'Go and sit at the table and I'll bring you breakfast. Do you like bacon?'

Clary sat at the table on the seat nearest Jace, 'Sure.' She said.

Jace placed a plate of bacon on the table in front of Clary along with a glass of orange juice. 'I'm just going to go and see where Alec, Magnus and Max are. I'll be right back.' He said and ran up the stairs.

Clary poked her bacon with her fork, not really in the mood for eating. She pushed it around the plate arranging it in different patterns. Magnus came galloping down the stairs followed by Alec and Max and finally Jace. Magnus took a piece of bacon off Clary's plate as he passed her and sat down at the table. Max came and sat in-between Clary and Magnus and stared at Clary openly. Clary felt awkward under the boy's gaze and was grateful when Alec and Jace came in.

'Max, stop staring. It's rude.' Alec said sitting opposite him. Jace sat opposite Clary and looked at her plate of untouched food, apart from the piece Magnus took.

'Not hungry?' He asked.

'Not really.' She said, 'sorry.'

Magnus reached over Max and took another piece of bacon. Jace scowled.

'What? If she's not going to eat it someone has to.' Magnus said in defence with a mouthful of bacon. Jace sighed and grabbed the last piece, stuffing it in his mouth.

They all sat at the table in a comfortable silence, the only sound was Max turning the pages of his comic. Clary was looking down at the table and when she occasionally glanced up she caught Jace looking at her who blushed and quickly looked away.

Eventually Alec and Magnus went to get changed then headed across the road to the Lightwood's house; Max going along with them. Jace and Clary were alone in the kitchen.

Jace raised an eyebrow at her, 'They've gone,' He said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows comically. Not waiting for a reply he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Jace threw Clary down on his bed and she laughed when he stood at the foot of it with his hands on his hips. Clary watched Jace crawl along the bed and propped himself up on his elbows on top of her. Clary blushed deeply. Jace lowered his head and Clary raised hers resting her forehead on his. Jace brushed his lips across hers then pulled away, teasing her. Clary chased his lips with hers, moaning when he wouldn't let her. 'Jace,' she moaned. Jace laughed a deep chuckle from his throat and pushed his lips against hers. Clary's lips immediately opened, she liked the way he was being soft but fierce. He bit her lip and she felt a trickle of blood run down her chin but she didn't care. Her eyes closed and her body arched of the bed, pressing into Jace's. She ran her hand up and down his bare chest feeling his scars and the firmness of his torso. Clary brought her hands up to his head and entwined her fingers in his hair, urging more force from his lips.

'Jesus Christ!'

Clary's eyes flashed open and Jace grunted, pulling away from her. They both turned their heads in unison and saw Isabelle standing in the doorway, hands on hips. Isabelle regarded them both with a look of shock and amusement on her face, one eyebrow raised.

'What do we have here?' She said grinning.

'You can stay and watch if you like?' Jace said, still on top of Clary.

Izzy shook her head and looked at Clary, who was extremely embarrassed, then looked back at Jace who said: 'Izzy, do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something.'

Isabelle through her hands up in a sign of surrender, 'Fine, I just came over to get something of Alec's but I'll come back later.' Izzy turned and left the room. Clary and Jace didn't do anything until they heard the front door bang shut.

Jace turned his face back to Clary, 'Well, that was awkward.' Clary nodded. 'Come on, go and get dressed.' Jace said planting a kiss on her forehead and getting of her. He helped her up and she made her way to the bathroom. Clary found her clothes where she left them, now dry from the rain. She got dressed and brought Jace's shirt and boxers back into his room. Jace was dressed and looking out of his window. Clary sat on the couch and coughed getting Jace's attention.

'Your boxers and shirt are on your bed.' She said smiling.

Jace walked over to his bed and put the boxers aside and tossed Clary the shirt, 'Keep it,' he said, 'It's too small for me anyway.'

Clary smiled at Jace and bunched the shirt up in her fists.

A knock on the door startled them both. Jace started towards the front door and Clary followed still holding the shirt. She stopped on the stairs and watched Jace open the door to Sebastian.

'Sebastian,' Jace said moving to the left to block his view of Clary.

'Jace.' Sebastian said. 'Jocelyn told me to come and get Clarissa seeing as she is busy and my father is at work.'

Jace's back tensed, 'I can walk Clary home-'

'I'll be taking my sister now, thank you.' Sebastian cut Jace off.

Clary moved down the stairs slowly and stood next to Jace looking at Sebastian. She looked up at Jace then stepped outside to join the other boy who took her arm roughly.

'Bye Jace.' Clary said quietly before she was pulled off by Sebastian. Halfway to Clary's house Sebastian had tightened his grip on her arm and was pulling her harder. 'Ow,' Clary said coming to a halt, 'You're hurting me.' Sebastian turned to Clary, a vicious look on his face. He dug his nails into her arm hard enough to draw blood. Clary winced let Sebastian pull her home.

When they walked through the door Sebastian let go of her arm and walked up to his room. Clary went to her mums art room where she found her painting, as usual.

'Hello, sweetheart. Did you have fun at Jace's house?' Jocelyn asked, putting her paintbrush and pallet down. _Oh I had fun_ Clary wanted to say but just nodded and smiled instead.

'It feels like I haven't seen you in ages,' Jocelyn said hugging Clary. Clary hugged her back, glad to have someone other than Jace who really cared. 'OK, baby, I have to carry on with this painting now, I'll see you later.' She said and Clary turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Clary sighed and headed to the living room where she sat down in her dads armchair and flicked on the TV. She looked through the channels until she found something interesting: the complete first and second series of Teen Wolf, one after the other. She watched the show peacefully until Sebastian strode in followed by a tall, brown-skinned rocker boy with long, dark hair that tumbled over his forehead and down his neck in curls, and had long, thick eyelashes like a girl's. They both looked at Clary as if she was the bane of their existence and sat down on the couch and turned over the channel.

'Hey I was watching that.' Clary said.

'Piss off, you little brat.' Sebastian said putting on Game of Thrones, which he knew Clary couldn't stand.

'Who's the kid?' The other boy asked, looking at Clary.

'Jocelyn's daughter.' Sebastian said watching the TV. 'She's a fucking bitch, Jordan, just ignore her.'

Clary knew Sebastian didn't like her but she was offended never the less. The boy – Jordan- didn't ignore Clary though, he kept staring at her, his eyes dropping to her chest. Clary brought her knees up to cover herself but she still felt awkward.

Clary's mother popped her head round the door, 'Clary, Sebastian, I'm just going to the art supplies store, I'll be back in a few hours.' She said smiling. 'And Sebastian, you in charge until I get back.' Jocelyn left and Clary heard the car start. She slowly looked at Sebastian who was looking at Jordan with a smile. He then turned to Clary.

'Go make me a sandwich.' He said.

Clary looked at him and raised her eyebrows, 'what?'

'You heard me.' He said, 'And get Jordan one as well.'

Clary was startled. Jordan looked at her and smiled, but not politely. 'Cheese and ham.' He said and he and Sebastian laughed.

'Bacon, lettuce and tomato.' Sebastian said laughing. Clary still wasn't sure what to do. She stood up eyeing the boys carefully as she left for the kitchen slowly.

Clary started to fry some bacon and got out the bread and filling. She made Jordan's first then Sebastian's. She carried them back to the living room and stood at the end of the couch watching the boys watch the TV. Sebastian saw Clary and elbowed Jordan who looked at her as well. She gave Jordan his sandwich then walked around and gave Sebastian's his. Clary walked back to the armchair and sat down with a huff.

She turned her attention to the window, watching the people go about their business. She saw Max reading a comic on his front lawn, Rebecca, Simon's sister, walking home from college. She wondered what Jace was doing now and with the thought of Jace her mind wondered back to when they were kissing. Jace's lips had been soft and careful, unlike Sebastian's whose were rough and forceful.

Clary snapped back to earth when she felt something flicked against the side of her head. She whipped around and glared at Sebastian. 'What?' She snapped.

'Nothing, I just wanted to see what you'd do.' Sebastian said.

Clary scowled at them both then turned away. She was lost in her thoughts about Jace when she felt it again. This time she stood up and stormed out of the room knocking a plate with a half-eaten sandwich onto Sebastian's lap.

She slammed her bedroom door closed and sat on the chair in the corner refraining to break something. Clary bit down onto her fist to stop herself from screaming. She didn't know what had gotten into her, she knew Sebastian was and asshat but he seemed to be getting to her today.

She could hear Sebastian talking to Jordan downstairs and he did _not _sound happy. Clary realized that she probably shouldn't have shoved a sandwich all over his lap but she got carried away, it was the least she could do without hitting him. Clary heard movement downstairs and then the sound of two pairs of feat stomping up the stairs. She looked towards her bedroom door as it slammed open.

Sebastian marched into her room followed by Jordan who stopped and closed the door. Sebastian stood in front of Clary and she looked up at him. 'Yes?' She asked him unable to filter what she said.

'Stand up.' Sebastian said, almost growled. Clary stood and looked at him, he was still at least 4 inches taller than her. 'Look what you did to my jeans.' He indicated his jeans stained with food. 'I'll fucking kill you.' He said and grabbed the back of her hair pulling her head down. Clary gasped not expecting it. Sebastian punched her hard in the stomach and let her fall to the ground, Clary struggled to breathe and just as she was getting her breath back Sebastian kicked her in the stomach again and again until Clary felt like she was going to vomit. A foot connected with the back of her head sending black spots swimming across her vision. Clary tried to sit up and felt a pair of hands lift her and pin her against the wall. She looked at Sebastian and out of the corner of her eye could see Jordan just standing by the door watching Clary get the shit beaten out of her. Sebastian stared at her then hit her head against the wall. Clary's vision went black and she fell to the floor unconscious.

_**Ooh Sebastian's a dick. Review please? x**_


	8. 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated sooner than now but its….BONFIRE NIGHT! YEAH! So I have been out and then I got stupid English homework for tomorrow and ugh I've just been so busy! So here is chapter 8.**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**CPoV**

Clary woke up on her floor with a sharp pain in the back of her head, he reached up and touched it and it came away red. Clary stood up and staggered over to the stairs. She saw flashing red lights and heard some low voices talking to each other. She noticed it was dark outside, how long was she out? Clary wobbled down the stairs and saw Valentine talking to two police officers; a woman and a man, both with sorrow on their faces.

'What's going on?' She asked weakly and Valentine and the two police officers looked at her.

'Who's this?' The woman officer said.

Valentine sighed, 'This is her daughter.'

Clary was starting to panic, 'What's wrong? Where's my mum, she was meant to be home hours ago.' Clary moved towards Valentine and the police officer put a hand on her arm.

'Honey, your mother had been in a car crash.' The officer said her voice full of sincerity. Clary started to shake her head. The police officer continued, 'She was instantly killed, I'm so sorry.'

Clary's mind went blank, she couldn't see anything and all she could hear was a ringing in her ear, 'No,' she whispered and felt her knees buckle underneath her. Her breathing was ragged. Valentine helped her up and she leaned against him, forgetting how she hated him and he hated her. Over the polices officers shoulder Clary could see all of her friends heading towards her, Jace at the front followed by Izzy, Alec and their mother then Simon.

'What's happening?' Jace asked and when he saw Clary his face drained of colour.

'Excuse me, who are you?' The male officer said

'I'm Clary's boyfriend.' Jace said. Clary flung herself at Jace and nuzzled her face in his neck.

The police officer sighed, 'Why don't you take Miss Garroway away to your house whilst I have a chat with Mr Morgenstern.'

Clary felt herself being led away by Jace, her head still in his neck. They all went over to the Lighwood's house and Jace gently placed Clary on the settee and crouched on the floor in front of her. Izzy sat next to her, Simon on her other side, Alec stood silently in the doorway and Marsey stood behind her.

Clary was looking past everyone, not thinking about anything.

'Clary,' she heard Jace him her name, 'Clary, look at me.' Clary's eyes fell on Jace and she started to tremble violently. She felt Simon put a hand on her shoulder and Izzy stroke her back. 'What happened?' Jace asked.

No matter how hard Clary tried she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She stared into Jace's eyes then looked to Simon, then to Izzy then back to Jace. She heard Jace mumble something to Izzy then went round to talk to Marsey.

Izzy took hold of Clary's had and squeezed it. 'Clary, baby, please tell us.' She cooed. Clary shook her head then stared at Simon. Simon cupped her face between his hands and looked at her.

'Clary, we can't help you if you don't tell us.' He said.

Jace re appeared at Clary's side and she saw Marsey leave the house.

'Do you need to lie down?' Jace asked.

Clary fell forward into Jace's arms and refused to move when people tried to get her to lie on a bed. In the end, Jace lifted her up in is arms and looked at Izzy. 'She can stay in the room next to mine.' Jace walked up the stairs and into a spare room where he placed her on a bed. Clary curled up in the centre and Jace pulled the duvet over her.

'Jace, come here!' Marsey yelled from downstairs. Clary watched as Jace walked out of the door.

**JPoV**

Jace felt sick to his stomach when Marsey told him what had happened to Clary's mother. Simon started to cry and Izzy and Alec looked away from everyone. He remembered what is was like when he lost his mother; it was like someone had torn out a piece of his heart that couldn't be filled until Clary showed up and fixed it. And that was what he was going to do to Clary: he was going to fix her.

Jace ran back up to Clary and found her how he left her. He walked over to the bed and sat down gently, placing a hand on her back, 'Clary, baby, I Know what happened. I'm so sorry.' He said soothingly. Clary let out a sob and Jace lay down next to her and wrapped her arms around her small frame. He made shushing noises and stoked her arms and hair until his hand came away bloody. He looked at his hand then at Clary's head. There was a small cut under her hair that was bleeding slowly. 'Clary, why is your head bleeding?' He asked. Clary shook her head and leant back into Jace's arms.

'Jace,' she said quietly, 'Will you get my jumper?'

'What jumper? Is it at your house?'

Clary nodded. 'It's black with pink writing on it; it should be on the end of my bed.'

Jace got up of the bed, 'I'll be right back.' He said and left for Clary's house.

The police car was still outside Clary's house and Jace could see Valentine talking with the two officers in the living room. He knocked on the door until it opened. Valentine stood glaring down at Jace, 'I came to get something for Clary.' He said and pushed passed him and up the stairs.

Clary was right; the jumper was on the end of her bed. Jace picked it up along with a teddy that stat on the pillow. He ran back down the stairs then out the door and back to Izzy's house then straight up to Clary. He placed the jumper and teddy in front of her and she sat up and pulled the jumper on. Clary then picked up the teddy and studied it, 'My dad got me this when I was four.' She said bringing it to her chest in a hug.

Jace sat on the bed next to her and she lay down with her head in his lap. Jace ran his finger along her jaw in a soothing motion watching her eyelids trying to stay open.

'Jace,' Clary said her voice heavy with sleep.

'Hmm?'

'Don't leave me.'

Jace stopped his hand on her face and looked at her, eyes closed. 'I won't,' He said, 'I promise.' But Clary didn't hear him, she had fallen asleep.

Jace watched Clary sleep, the way her eyelids twitched when she was dreaming and her rhythmic breathing.

Jace must have been in there with Clary for an hour before Izzy walked in. He looked up at her and she smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

'How is she?' Izzy asked quietly looking down at Clary who was still sleeping on Jace.

'What can you expect?' Jace said stroking Clary's hair.

Jace sat staring at Clary forgetting that Izzy was there watching him. 'Did I hear you call yourself her boyfriend?' Izzy asked looking at Jace.

He pulled his attention away from Clary and looked at Izzy. He didn't know himself why he had referred to himself as her boyfriend, how was he meant to explain it to Izzy?

'I don't know,'

'What do you mean you don't know? I mean you didn't have any problem sucking her face this morning.'

'Yeah well,' Jace said, 'She's in a fragile state at the moment, I don't want to pressure her with anything like that.'

Izzy sighed and looked at Clary before leaving. Clary stirred and pushed her head into Jace's stomach then wrapped her arms around his waist then went quiet again. Jace smiled and leant against a pillow and fell asleep with his hands on Clary's back.

.o.O.o.

When Jace woke up he felt cold. He stretched around the bad feeling for Clary's warmth, eyes still closed. When he couldn't find her he sat up and looked around the room, missing the small figure sitting on the bed in front of him. Jace's eyes flicked back to in front of him and saw Clary looking up at him, sat cross-legged and eyes wide with her hands scrunched together in her lap.

'Clary?' Jace asked looking at the time, 'why didn't you wake me up? It's nearly ten.' When Jace looked back at Clary her eyes were watering and her lip was trembling. 'Oh, my God, Clary,' Jace said bringing her into a hug. 'How long have you been awake?' He asked rubbing her back in circles.

'Since around five.' She said into his shoulder.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Clary shrugged and pulled away from Jace. 'Is there anything you want? Food, a drink?' Jace asked

Clary looked towards the door then back at Jace. 'Simon.' She said.

'Al-alright,' Jace said getting out of bed, 'I'll be back in a minute.' And he walked out of the room.

The hallway had light streaming through the windows he could hear the fain sound of the T.V coming from downstairs. Jace set off down the hall in search from Simon when he bumped into Alec coming out of the bathroom.

'Oh, hey Jace.' Alec said drying his hair with a towel. 'How's Clary?'

'Upset, grief-stricken, crying, lost,' Jace said, 'anything else you can think off feel free to add it to the list.'

'Jace!' Alec said, appalled, 'Show some respect.'

'Okay, okay, I was just kidding. She was asking for Simon, do you know where he is?'

Alec shrugged, 'Try Izzy.' Jace nodded at Alec then headed down to the end of the hall to Izzy's room. The door was closed so Jace knocked, when he got no reply he pushed open the door to the one thing he never thought he would ever see.

Izzy and Simon were sitting on the bed, lips millimetres apart, just about to have the most awkward kiss in the history of awkward kisses in the world.

'Well this is awkward,' Jace said making his presence known. Simon pulled away from Izzy so fast he almost fell of the bed and Izzy glared at Jace,_ if looks could kill_. 'She's asking for you.' Jace said to Simon who was yet to re-gain himself.

'Who?' Simon asked clearing his throat.

Jace sighed and creased his eyebrows together, 'who do you think, you twat? Rickey Gervais?' Jace asked sarcastically. 'Clary.'

'Oh, I, err, OK.' Simon said making his way over to the door. Jace led Simon back down the hallway to Clary where he stood by the doorframe watching Simon go and sit next to Clary who hugged him. Jace didn't see why she couldn't just hug him, I mean, he was a great hugger.

Jace heard Clary mutter something inaudible to Simon who said something back. He then stood up, hugged Clary, then left.

_**Oh, emotion is running high in my room right now. What do you think? Review, hearing what you think makes my day **___


	9. 9

_**Wow, two updates in one night, I'm spoiling you guys!**_

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**CPoV**

**5 weeks later.**

Jonathan came home for the funeral. It had been a small funeral, with only close family and friends: Clary, Jon, Valentine, Sebastian and Marsey Lightwood, who had become close friend with Jocelyn. Clary hadn't said a word throughout the whole service and no one tried to speak to her.

During the repast Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace came all dressed in black. Clary couldn't help but notice how the blackness of Jace's clothes made his hair stand out, almost like it was glowing. Jon had stood gawping at Clary and Jace when she threw herself at him, kissing him against the wall. To be fair, so did the rest of the party.

.o.O.o.

Jon and Sebastian were kicking a ball around idly in the back garden, Valentine was on the phone, probably talking to another business partner; Clary still didn't know what he did, and she was lounging on a deck chair reading a book.

It was a warm day, unusually warm for autumn, and everyone was in a good mood, or as good as Valentine and Sebastian got. Valentine and Sebastian had left Clary alone since the funeral; Sebastian had almost been nice to her. He had come up to her room the day after the funeral and asked if she was ok, or if she needed anything. It was probably just because her brother was home.

Clary's book was knocked out of her had when a ball hit her hard in the wrist. She looked up and saw Jon and Sebastian coming towards her; Jon looking apologetic and Sebastian hiding a smirk. _So things are back to normal. _

'Sorry Clary.' Jon said picking up her book and placing it on her knee.

'S'kay.' She said with a sigh, trying to find her page again.

Sebastian picked up the ball and held it under his arm. 'What you reading?' He asked plucking the book out of her hands.

'Hey! Give that back.' Clary said reaching up but Sebastian held it higher.

'A Tale of Two Cities.' Sebastian said, sniggering as he held the book out of Clary's reach. 'I knew a girl once that read this all the time. She was weird.'

'Give it back.' Clary said dropping back against the chair in defeat.

Jonathan was laughing at Sebastian. 'Come on, Seb. Give it back to her now.' Sebastian dropped the book on Clary and walked off again with Jon, who was laughing at the other boy.

Clary continued reading until someone cast a shadow over her. She looked up at Valentine and he looked down at her. 'Clarissa, someone is here for you.' Clary looked around him and saw Jace standing by the back fence that lead onto the front of the house.

'OK,' Clary said looking back at Valentine. Valentine walked off and Jace approached. She smiled at him and closed her book as Jace sat down on the edge of her chair.

'Hey, there.' Jace said patting her leg.

'Hello.' Clary said putting her book down on the floor. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm just seeing my favourite girl on my favourite day.' Jace said with a smile that was to cheesy.

Clary blushed. 'Do you even know what day it is?'

Jace's eyebrows creased, 'Thursday?'

Clary laughed and turned to see Jon running over to them. Sebastian was following, but slowly, as if unsure what was happening.

'Hey Jace,' Jonathan said, 'what's going on here, exactly?' He added, sounding like a concerned big brother, which he was.

'Jon, relax. What could I possibly do to your young, naïve, innocent, inexperienced –'

Clary broke Jace off by kicking him hard in the side and scowling.

'Keep it PG 13.' Jon said and walked away. As soon as Jon had left Sebastian appeared.

'Jace.'

'Sebastian.'

'I see you and Clarissa are, what? Are you two considered a couple?'

'What's it to you?' Jace said shuffling closer to Clary. 'It's not like you care what goes in her life.'

Sebastian paused before answering. 'You're right. I don't.' He scowled at Jace and Clary then headed back to Jon.

Jace turned to face Clary, 'what was all that about?'

'I have no idea.' Clary laid back down on her deck chair and closed her eyes, feeling her pale skin heat under the sun.

'Move over.' She heard Jace say. She scooted up making room for Jace and felt him lie down next to her. She felt Jace's arm around her shoulders and she leant into him sighing.

After a silence Jace spoke. 'So, how are things since, you know?'

'Don't talk about it.' Clary mumbled.

'But, you're ok, aren't you? I mean, Sebastian's leaving you alone isn't he?'

'Yeah, sure. Now, please Jace, can we not talk about it?'

'Ok.'

Clary's eyes were still closed and she was listening to the sounds surrounding her: the birds singling their melodies, the sound of Sebastian and Jace playing football and the faint footsteps of people walking along the road. The sounds had something soothing about them, she felt like she was in her own little bubble where nothing could hurt her.

Clary's bubble was popped when Jace sat up and stretched. Clary opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the sun. She closed them again and sat up. Jace was stood up. 'Where are you going?' She asked him shielding her eyes from the sun.

'To the loo.' Jace said, 'Why? Can you not bear to be without me?' He asked sarcastically. Clary struggled to think of a witty come back do she just stuck her tongue out at him. 'Very flattering.' Jace said turning to go. Clary stood up and looked around; Valentine had disappeared and Sebastian and Jace were still playing football but now there was another boy that Clary recognised as Jordan.

Clary walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She looked around until her eyes locked on a photo pinned to the fridge. It was one of Clary's fifth birthday taken outside; Jonathan had his arm around Clary and Luke and Jocelyn were standing behind them. She felt her eyes start to water and she held her breath. She pressed the bottom of her hands into her eyes until she started to see shining patterns across her eyelids.

'Clary?'

She looked up expecting Jace but saw Jonathan. 'Are you alright?'

Clary forced the tears threatening to spill back down and cleared her throat, 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Jon sat next to her and studied her face.

'Where's Jace?' He asked.

'Bathroom,' Clary said. 'Why aren't you with Sebastian?'

Jonathan shrugged. 'I saw you walk in here so I followed you.'

'Why?'

'Because, that's what big brothers do. They follow around their little sisters, constantly looking over their shoulders, making sure everything is alright.' He said smiling.

'Yeah, well, I'm fine, honestly.' Clary said smiling back.

Jon stood up, 'That's what I like to hear.' He was halfway out of the door when he turned and said: 'Oh and by the way, congratulations with you and Jace, he's had a crush on you since that time I hit you with a football.' Clary blushed and Jon left.

Clary stood up and walked down the hall where she bumped into Jace's chest face first. Startled Clary jumped back and hit the wall behind her. 'Oh, hey.' Jace said.

'Hey, sorry about that.' Clary said.

'No problem. You heading anywhere in particular?'

'No, just wondering around. What time is it?'

Jace checked his phone and looked shocked. 'Like half six, I better get back.' He said.

'Oh, ok.' Clary said not managing to hide the disappointment in her voice. Jace pulled her in and hugged her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She turned her head up and kissed Jace on the lips. Jace's hands moved down Clary's and rested on Clary's lower back. Clary entwined her fingers in Jace's hair and stood on her tiptoes.

Jace finally pulled away from Clary. 'I have to go, see you tomorrow.'

Clary walked into the living room and slouched down into the couch. Sighing she looked up to the celling and stared at the cracks in the plaster. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

.o.O.o.

Clary woke up sprawled out on the couch with a blanket thrown over her. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around; the lights were off and everything was quite except for the faint sound of her brothers snoring coming from the spare room. She stood up and closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her sending her back down to the couch.

Once she was stable she stood up aging and walked out into the hall. Clary had never been comfortable with the dark and the fact that no one else was awake didn't help. She ran up the stairs at full speed and had to grab the banister at the top to stop herself from going flying.

She was halfway to her room when she was stopped by a figure emerging from Sebastian's room. 'Hey, Clary.'

'Sebastian?' Clary asked squinting to see in the darkness. The light was switched on and she saw Jordan leaning against the wall in front of her. 'Jordan?'

Jordan raised his eyebrow and scanned her up and down. He moved a step closer to Clary trapping her in the corner.

'What do you want?' Clary asked when he stepped closer again.

Jordan smirked and moved even more closer to Clary standing tall over her. He put his arms on either side of the wall trapping Clary in an almost cage.

'Jordan,' Clary said but it was barely a whisper.

Jordan's lips pressed down on Clary's. She was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Jordan pressed his body close to Clary's and his lips pulled away, his hand reached down to Clary's jeans and he tried to open the button. 'Jordan! Get off!' Clary almost shouted, struggling to get away. With his other hand Jordan covered Clary's mouth. Her jeans were undone and Jordan's fingers were playing with the hem of her pants. Clary could feel tears streaming down her face and onto Jordan's hand that was still pressed against her mouth stifling any sound she attempted to make. She felt a cold hand up the front of her top and she screamed into Jordan's hand when her bra was pulled down. Jordan grinned –

And was pulled away from Clary. Clary slid down the wall, her knees giving way. She looked up in time to see Sebastian hit Jordan in the eye knocking him down to the floor.

'What the _fuck _are you doing?' He said kicking the other boy in the head. Jordan looked up at Sebastian through a swollen eye.

'I thought-'

Sebastian hauled Jordan up by the front of his shirt and looked him in the eye. 'You touch her again and I'll fucking kill you.' He threw Jordan towards the stairs and he ran down them and out the front door. Clary stared at Sebastian through watery eyes, her mouth slightly open.

'What are you looking at?' Was all he said, and then he disappeared back into his room.

Clary sat in the corner trying to figure out what exactly just happened. Eventually she crawled into her room and up onto her bed where she curled up in a ball hugging Jace's shirt. It still had Jace's scent on it, apples and sunshine.

Someone knocked on Clary's door. She sat bolt upright and hid Jace's shirt under her pillow. 'Come in.'

Sebastian stood in the doorway, his large frame outlined by the light coming from the landing. He smirked, a cruel thing promising something bad was going to happen. The worst thing was his eyes dark with lust; he looked at her like he owned her, like she was a possession that belonged to him. She hated it.

'Clarissa,' he said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, 'I don't think you know how I feel about you.'

'Seba-'

'No,' His eyes dared her to challenge him. 'You think you have all the freedom in the world to do whatever you want, whenever you want, in your case, be a fucking slut. But dear sister, you don't understand that you can't do anything you want. I own you and you are mine, until I say you can do something you won't speak or even think about doing anything else. I control you. I will make you mine, but not tonight, dads here tonight.' A door slammed. 'We'll continue when we're alone.' He marched forward and grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her face forward and her lips on his. She thrashed around; trying to get away but he wouldn't let her, his grip like iron. He trailed hot kisses down her neck before biting down hard. 'Dear, dear sister, you are mine. If I see you with angel boy again, I won't stop, even for dad.' He stood up and walked out of the room, but not before placing another cold kiss right where blood stained her skin.

_**Ok, so that's chapter 9. Just want to thank my friend (If-I-Could-I-Wouldn't) for helping me with this chapter. You should read some of her stuff, they are pretty good.**_

_**I should be wrapping this story up within the next few chapters, maybe 2 more.**_


	10. 10

_**I'm in German now….so here's chapter 10 **___

_**Summary: Ever since Clary's Dad died she had sworn that she would never speak again, but when Jace, her brothers best friend convinces her to talk she became a better version of herself. That is, until her Mother remarries to Valentine, once again she hides bruises and scars from her friend's and 'family' all of whom have abandoned her apart from the one that was there in the first place.**_

**CPoV**

That morning Jonathan had made breakfast. They were all siting around the table eating eggs and bacon, Valentine included. Sebastian was staring at Clary intensely, watching her every move.

'Brilliant eggs, Jonathan.' Said Valentine, he sounded like he truly meant it. 'Don't you think, Sebastian?'

Sebastian nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of Clary. 'Yeah.' Clary couldn't stop thinking of what happened with Sebastian last night. The way he had looked at her, like she was his. She didn't get any sleep after that. Her neck was scabbed over but still obvious, she had no idea how to hide it.

'You're awfully quiet this morning, Clare-Bear.' Jon said. Sebastian hit the table with his fist, making the table vibrate. All eyes turned to him except for Clary's who dropped her eyes to the table.

'Are you alright, son?' Valentine asked.

'Fine.' Sebastian growled, glaring at Clary.

Jon stood up, 'Shouldn't you be going to school, Clary. Its 8.30. Simon will be here soon, he still gets you in the morning, doesn't he?'

'Oh, he texted me this morning saying he was ill and not coming in today.'

'I'll take her.' Sebastian said standing up. 'I need to be there as well.' He walked around the table and lead Clary out of the kitchen, not before stopping to thank Jon for the breakfast. 'Get your bag.' He snapped at Clary when the kitchen door closed. Clary picked up her bag and walked out of the door followed by Sebastian.

Clary and Sebastian walked in silence down the road, Sebastian keeping a watchful gaze over her. When they were a few roads away from their house Clary tried to get away from Sebastian and walk by herself but he clamped a hand around her arm tightly and pulled her close. Too close. 'Remember what I said, sister. Obey.' Clary breathed in sharply at Sebastian's words and remained by his side the rest of the way.

When they were in view of the school Sebastian let go of her and scowled at her. 'Bear in mind our little conversation that we had last night. If I see you even look at that scumbag that thinks he can have you, you'll regret it. Now go.' He shoved her forward and she could feel his glare bore into her back.

She had managed to get to form without talking to anyone, but when her tutor called her name her cover was blown. Jace came up to her and smiled. 'Hey,' he said coming to sit next to her. Clary smiled at him. 'What's wrong?' He asked. Clary looked at Jace.

'I'm fine,' she smiled.

'Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight.' He asked.

'Like what?'

'I don't know, we could go to the cinema?'

Clary was about to agree when she remembered the look in Sebastian's eyes and how he threatened Jace and decided against it. She looked down at the desk and pretended to look at the doodles scribbled on it. 'I'm sorry, I can't.'

Jace seemed upset, 'Oh, okay, never mind.' He got up to leave and go back to his friends when she grabbed his sleeve.

'I'm sorry, Jace.'

'It's fine.' He said, smiled and walked off as the bell went.

.o.O.o.

The six long hours of school finally ended and Clary was about to head home when she was stopped by Sebastian.

'I didn't see you at lunch today. Where were you?'

Clary swallowed. 'I stayed behind to work on a project.'

Sebastian's eyes darkened. 'Did I say you could do that?' He said his grip on her arm tightening. Clary looked down at her arm in Sebastian's grip then back at him.

She shook her head once.

'One little thing like that again, sister, and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life. How many times do I have to say it, you are mine; you do what I say and nothing else.' Sebastian's voice rose and he seemed to start to shake with anger. 'Do you understand?' Clary was silent. 'DO YOU?'

'Yes.' Clary squeaked, holding back tears.

'Good. My dad is picking us up, come on.' He dragged her away towards the car park and shoved her into the car. Valentine was sitting in the driver's seat, eyes forward. Clary sat behind him and Sebastian climbed in closing the door. He sat close to Clary, his knee touching hers. Clary squirmed in her seat, feeling uncomfortable under Sebastian's touch. Where his knee touched her bare skin she felt shivers of ice run through her body and up her spine, raising goose bumps on her legs.

The car set off and within minutes they were home. Clary waited in the hall for Sebastian, she was scared of what would happen if she didn't. When he joined her she looked at the floor.

'Go to your room, Clarissa. And don't come out until I come and get you, or there will be consequences.' He smiled, a strange smile that made his face twist. She knew exactly what he meant when he said consequences so she went, taking her bag with her.

Clary sat in her room listening to her iPod for what must have been hours until Sebastian walked in as if walking into his own room. 'I'm going out for an hour Clarissa. No one else is home. Don't you dare leave the house, don't you dare leave your room. If you do, I will know and you will suffer. And we know I don't want to hurt you, but believe me, I will.' Sebastian walked back out and closed the door.

Clary sat up on her bed and stayed quiet until she heard the crunch of the gravel under Sebastian's heavy boots as he walked away. She crept to her widow and saw a last glimpse of Sebastian's hair disappear down the road.

Satisfied she was alone she ran down the stairs and out the front door, not stopping until she was at Jace's front door. She kept her finger on the doorbell until he opened it. 'Clary, is that you? I forgot to put my contacts in.' He said pretending to squint his eyes.

'Jace, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now.' She said pushing past him and into the hall.

Jace's grin fell from his face and he closed the door. 'What is it?' Clary told Jace about the events of the previous night, and how Sebastian had threatened her and acted towards her. His face was white by the end of it all. He then regained his cool as quickly as it went and he headed towards the door throwing it open.

'Jace! What are you doing?' Clary called after him.

'I'm going to beat the shit out of that bastard.'

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him to a holt. 'Jace, please.' Jace turned around in her arms and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Clary, listen. If I don't do anything about it he won't stop, and god knows what will happen to you.' Jace's voice was serious.

Clary reached up and kissed him on the bottom of his jaw, 'Well tough luck, he's not in. That's why I managed to get here.' Clary quietened her voice and widened her eyes. 'Jace, please, just don't do anything.'

Jace looked like he wanted to throw a tantrum but instead he picked her up and kissed her. Clary was startled and made a noise in the back of her throat but melted into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms round his neck, deepening the kiss.

Once again they were interrupted by Izzy. 'For God's Sake guys, why do I always find you to swapping spit every time I step outside my house. You know Max can see you through the window. He's going to start to ask questions!' Jace dropped Clary gently to the floor and turned to Izzy.

'Why is it you always interrupt our passionate make out sessions?' He asked sarcastically. 'Anyway, what do you want?'

Izzy sighed. 'I came out here to tell you two too GET A ROOM!' Izzy dropped a wink at Clary and headed back inside her house but then stopped, giving Clary a strange look, 'Clary, when did you get that bruise?'

Clary looked down inspecting her body; she had so many bruises now she wasn't sure what bruise Izzy was talking about. 'Where?

Izzy indicated her neck, 'the one that looks much to savage to happen during sex, and if you had had sex then it would be with Jace and you wouldn't be blushing right now.'

Clary's hand flew to her neck and she felt the scabbed over marks that Sebastian had left; it must have bruised around it.

'When does he get back?' Jace asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

Clary gave Jace a quizzical look, 'When does who back?'

'Sebastian,' Jace said patiently, 'when does Sebastian get back?'

'Oh, err, he said he would be an hour about twenty minutes ago. But he'll probably be early. I should go.' Clary started to walk off but Jace grabbed her arm.

'Wait.'

Clary turned.

'I think you should stay with me or Izzy.'

'Look, if he finds me with one of you two he'll probably kill you. And I don't want that to happen. I'm not even meant to be out of my room, never mind out of the house. I know your concerned but if you really wanted to help you would leave it alone.' She turned around and walked back down the road leaving Jace and Izzy standing staring after her, open mouthed.

Clary was right to have left then. As soon as she closed her bedroom door she heard the front door open and boots on the stairs. She quickly jumped onto her bed and looked up at the celling just in time as Sebastian strode in, the way he held his body, full of arrogance. He had a gleam in his eye that could only be associated with trouble. Clary shrunk back into her pillows and watched Sebastian move across the room so he stood over her bed. He had a look of hunger in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up so she was standing. He pulled her face inched from his and Clary could feel his hot breath on her face. Sebastian pulled Clary's face forward and shoved his tongue down her throat. He dug his nails into Clary's bare back and with the other hand he pulled her hair. Clary turned her head away and tried to push him off but he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly in one hand and almost crushed her cheeks together in the other.

'What was that?' He asked. 'Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again. It's not up to you what happens in your life, it's up to me. And if I kiss you, you take it and kiss me back like you mean it.'

Clary started at him blankly, her cheeks still between his hand. 'Sebastian,' she tried to say but his lips were on hers again. She felt Sebastian's hands on her waist and he pulled her forward, making her trip and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Eventually he pulled away and looked at her lust plain on his face. 'That's a good girl.' He said.

'I'm home!' Clary heard Jon call from downstairs. Sebastian looked at her.

'Go and greet your brother. Then come back up here. You will not come down until I come and get you for dinner.' He said and walked into his room. Clary walked down the stairs and smiled at Jon. 'Hey.'

'Oh hey Clary how was school?'

Clary shrugged and went to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled out a sketch pad and pencils and began to draw.

_**K… How was it?**_


	11. 11

_**Last chapter guys….it gets pretty bad during the middle but there is a happy ending for us clace shippers! So thanks for reading my story I guess, I'm glad people actually liked it!**_

**IPoV**

Izzy had gone back inside after watching Clary leave. She was sitting on her bed thinking over the past few weeks since Clary's mum died. Clary had seemed shaken up, but why wouldn't she be? Her mum just died. But she had started to flinch at every sudden movement, like if someone reached across the table to get something or if someone said her name too sharply.

Izzy just put that down to the fact that her mum died but when she saw that mark on Clary's neck she thought maybe something else was behind it. Also she had noticed how Clary had started to wear foundation a lot more. She had come round to Izzy's asking if she had some that would match her skin tone.

'Isabelle?' Max called from downstairs. 'When are mum and Alec coming home?'

Izzy sighed at called back. 'Mums at work, I'm in charge till she gets back and Alec is spending the night at Magnus'.'

There was no reply so Izzy went back to her thoughts. She remembered when she was in class with Clary and Sebastian came to the door. Clary had gone ashen when his eyes landed on her and her eyes glazed over. Izzy had to shake her shoulder repeatedly to get her attention.

It took Izzy a lot longer than she intended to piece it all together. She reached for her phone and dialed 999. It was answered on the second ring.

'999 what is your emergency?'

'I'd like to report a case of abuse.'

.o.O.o.

**CPoV**

Clary was still in her room drawing when her brother walked in. 'Hey Clary, I'm sorry but I can't stay for tea. I have to go back to college tonight. The football team needs me.'

Clary looked at him. 'Are you sure you can't stay for tea?'

Jon shook his head. 'I should be leaving now.'

Clary got off her bed and gave her brother a hug. 'Okay.'

'See you later.' He squeezed her and left.

.o.O.o.

**SPoV**

Sebastian was sitting downstairs watching a recorded football game when his dad came in. 'I'm going to work, won't be back until early this morning. You're in charge, feel free to do whatever you want and if Clarissa does anything, you know what to do.'

Sebastian smiled at Valentine and watched as he drove off in his car. Jonathan was gone too so it was just him and Clarissa. He stood up to go and get her when his phone rang.

'Hello?' He answered at the bottom of the stairs.

'Sebastian? Someone reported you to the police, something about abuse.' It was Jordan.

'How do you know?'

'I know people.'

'Where did the call come from?'

'Just down the road from your house, it was a female who called.'

'Isabelle.' Sebastian said and almost crushed his mobile in his hand. He hung up and ran upstairs into Clarissa's room. He slammed open the door and yanked her off her bed by her arm.

'What have you been saying?' He growled.

'What?' She asked a scared look in her eyes.

'You know bloody well what.' He pushed her to the floor and walked out of the door. He heard Clarissa get up behind him and run out into the hall. Sebastian spun around and grabbed the back of her head slamming it repeatedly into the wall until she slid down, staining the brilliant white carpet with a bloody red. He ran down the stairs and into the shed where he grabbed a hammer.

It took him only 3 minutes to get to the Lightwoods house and through the front door. He looked around the hall; hammer raised and saw a young boy sitting on the stairs. Sebastian could tell the boy was about to scream so he ran over to him and slammed him around the head with the hammer, killing him instantly. He looked up and saw Isabelle standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at him with a horrified look on her face. She ran towards him, as she got within reaching distance he struck at her head with the hammer.

A pool of blood and formed around the young boys head and half of his skull had caved in. Sebastian ran out of the house and back down the road where he found two police cars, lights still flashing and the door wide open.

.o.O.o.

**CPoV**

'Miss, can you hear me?'

Clary opened her eyes and saw a police officer standing over her, shining a torch in her eyes.

'Can you hear me?' The officer said turning the torch off. 'I'm Officer Harris. Who are you?' He said.

Clary's vision was spinning and she held a hand out to steady herself.

.o.O.o.

**IPoV**

Izzy regained consensus and sat up with blurry vision. Once her head had cleared she noticed what was in front of her; her little brother's body, crumpled on the stairs, lying in a pool of his own blood that was still trickling in a steady stream from his skull.

Izzy crawled over to him and held his body in her lap. She held his face between her palms and looked at his face, his glasses still crooked on his nose. With a shaking hand she took of his glasses and placed them on the floor next to her. She stroked his cheek, it was cold with death and all of the colour had drained from him.

She wasn't aware of the tears rocking her body until she felt a presence behind her. She looked towards the door and saw a police officer standing there.

'Call an ambulance,' she sobbed.

The officer stepped forward. 'There's one on the way.'

Izzy looked back at Max's lifeless body. Her shirt was soaked through with his blood but she didn't care. She hugged his body to hers and stroked his hair feeling the dent in his skull.

An ambulance arrived and she heard two medics approaching her. She looked up at them and when one of them bent down to take Max from her, she tightened her grip on him and backed away.

'What's your name?' the medic asked.

'Isabelle.' She said between sobs.

'Isabelle, we need to take your brother to hospital.' She said moving towards Max.

'Get away from him!' Izzy yelled holding Max tighter.

The medic paused and looked at the police officer. Izzy saw the officer come towards her. He pried Izzy away and she started to kick and scream and thrash to get away but the hold on her was strong. The medic picked up Max's limp body and carried him away.

.o.O.o.

**CPoV**

Clary had watched Sebastian being taken away in a police car and was waiting for the other officer get back from Izzy's house.

She was sitting in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. She got up to open it and saw the officer standing with Izzy. She was crying uncontrollably and she started to cry even harder when she saw Clary. Clary ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her friends shivering frame.

'It was all my fault, if I had just been there then he wouldn't have had to die, it was all my fault.'

But all Clary could say was that she was sorry.

.o.O.o.

_One Year Later_

Clary woke up to the sweet sounds of The Clave FM. Then she realized she was on the floor, her brother's bathroom. As in her adopted brother.

Caleb.

She sat up and heard the voices of the boys downstairs, once again playing truth or dare.

"Fucking Will Herondale." Of course it had to be him, he was the only one brave enough to prank her, apart from Jace, but he liked to wake her up first, normally the prank wouldn't even end up being completed, the boys would end up checking to see where he was and managing to catch him without his top on… with her.

She stood up and looked down to find herself in a huge, puffy pink dress covered in bows. In shock she turned around and saw her face in the mirror; bright pink blusher coated her cheeks, purple eye shadow covered up to her eyebrows and her mouth looked like a clowns'.

She screamed in anger and spun around to go and beat the shit out of the boys when she went flying backwards, slipping on a bar of soap left carelessly on the floor, and into the shower which then turned on, soaking her in seconds.

With soaked hair and clothes and make-up dripping down her face she stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen, all the while screaming curses that would make your grandmother faint.

Will, Jem and Caleb were sitting around the breakfast bar all murmuring about something when Will looked up and burst out laughing. Jem and Caleb took one look at her and joined him. Clary's eyebrows scrunched together and her lips came back in a snarl.

'What happened to you?' Will asked as if he had no idea.

'Which one of you did this?' Clary yelled indicating her body and face.

'It was just too easy; you're such a heavy sleeper.' Caleb said with a grin.

Clary opened her mouth to yell more obscenities at him when her adoptive sister walked in. 'Forget to lock your door last night, Clary?' She said not even bothering to ask what happened. 'Oh and Clary, I saw Jace walking up here out of my window so you may want to go and,' she paused looking Clary up and down, '…Clean up.'

'Shit.' Clary murmured under her breath and ran back up the stairs and into her room. She washed all the makeup off her face and got changed into a green jumper and jeans, throwing the pink dress in the bin. On her way back downstairs she bumped into Natalie, her adoptive mother. 'Oh, sorry Natalie.'

'No problem. Jace is in the hall, Clary.'

'Oh, thanks.' She said walking back down into the hall. Jace was leaning at the bottom of the stairs inspecting his nails. Clary jumped the bottom steps and threw herself at Jace, locking her lips with his.

'Guys, guys. Not in the hallway, please.' Caleb said. Clary pulled away from Jace and looked at her brother.

'I'm still mad at you.' She growled pointing her finger at him.

Jace put a hand on her shoulder. 'What happened?'

'I've got a picture if you want to see it?' Caleb asked laughing and pulling out his phone. Clary's eyes bulged out of her head and she lunged for the phone but it was held out of her reach and passed over to Jace, who took it laughing.

'Oh my god,' Jace said, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas morning. 'Where did you get the dress from?'

Clary felt her face flush and she grabbed the phone out of Jace's unsuspecting hand and deleted the picture.

'It was one of Tris' old Halloween costumes from when she was little. And it fit you!' He said directing the last part at Clary.

'Piss off.' She muttered.

'You love me really.' Caleb said punching her lightly on the arm.

'Yeah but Jace is better.' She said turning to face Jace and wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his chest.

'Glad you think so,' he said bending down to kiss her on the lips. Clary stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back. Jace caught her bottom lip between his teeth and she grabbed his hair in her fists pulling his lips harder on hers.

Clary heard Caleb gag and walk off but she didn't pull away, just deepened the kiss. Jace held her face between his hands and pulled her away a few inches and stared at her. 'You're so beautiful,' he said quietly. Clary looked everywhere but at him but he gently took her face and rested his forehead on hers. 'I mean it, Clary, you are beautiful and that's just a bonus to everything else I love about you.'

Clary inhaled a sharp breath.

'I love you too.'


	12. Epilogue

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy and I have been trying to think of how I should write this. I don't want it to be a disappointment. So this is the epilogue, takes place a few weeks after previous chapter and this **_**will **_**be the **_**last **_**update on this story. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions? (A little Harry Potter for you there.)**

**Epilogue**

_**Clary**_

Clary was watching herself in the mirror brushing her long red hair, she had grown it out in the past year to her waist.

"Clary." Natalie called up to Clary. "10 minutes."

She stood up from her vanity table and pulled down her green dress then headed for the door and down the stairs.

"Is Jace here yet?" Clary yelled as she pounded down the stairs and saw him. He was wearing a tailored black suit that made his golden hair stand out and his hands were clasped behind his back. He turned his head at the sound of her voice and smiled up at her, a sad smile playing at his lips.

"Hey, there." He said. Clary smiled down at him and walked down the rest of the stairs to stand by him. Natalie, Andrew, Caleb and Tris were standing in the doorway to the family room watching her with cautious eyes.

"You ready, Clare?" Andrew asked.

Clary nodded and followed Jace out of the door and into the family car. The engine started up and she looked out of the window at the passing scenery thinking of all of the things she would face in the next few hours at court. Facing Valentine and Sebastian again seemed like a nightmare, even if they were behind glass and inch thick and about to be prosecuted.

Clary felt Jace squeeze her hand and she looked at him. "It'll be alright, Clary. Don't worry."

"I wasn't." Clary lied as they pulled up outside the court entrance.

They all walked into the open court hall and were greeted by Clary's lawyer. He smiled and shook each of their hands before leading them into the courtroom.

Caleb, Tris, Natalie, Andrew and Jace were directed into viewing gallery whilst Clary was taken to the witness box where she sat awkwardly, her head just visible. She could see Jace watching her closely as Sebastian and Valentine entered the room.

Clary tensed up as Sebastians dark eyes locked on her but she didn't break her gaze.

"Court is now in session." Said the hard voice of the Judge. Judge Starkweather continued to speak, probably about why they were there and what the accusations were, but Clary wasn't paying any attention, instead she looked at Jace, and he gave her a reassuring look.

"Miss Garroway," The Judge's voice broke her gaze and she looked up at him.

"I'm, sorry. Could you repeat that please."

Out of the corner of her eye Clary saw Sebastian roll his eyes and mutter something. She ignored him.

The judge sighed. "Is this information true?"

Clary took one last glance at Jace before answering. "Yes." She said simply.

"And have you any proof?" Clary could tell the Judge believed her, and that he didn't want to ask these questions, but he had to.

Clary nodded and pushed her hair over her shoulder giving the Judgr full view of the scar on her neck Sebastian left behind. Starkweather nodded his head and turned to Clarys lawyer who was handing him a file full of pictures of Clary's bruises and other scars.

The Judges face palled slightly before he regained himself and looked at Sebastian. Valentine would come later.

"And do you deny these charges?" He asked.

Sebastian stared at Clary and answered. "I deny all charges."

"And do you deny the murder of Max Lightwood, age nine?" The Judge almost yelled. Sebastian nodded. "Then how is it we found your finger prints all over the boys body? And over Miss Garoways skin?"

Clary stole a quick look over to Jace and saw Isabelle sitting next to him along with her parents and Alec. Her face was pale at the mention of her younger brothers name but she offered Clary a supportive smile.

"Sebastian Morgenstern, as high Judge of this court, I declare you guilty. Your sentence, life in prison." Clary felt the breath leave her lungs in relief as she sank back in the chair. Valentine was also sentenced for life for the same charges.

.o.O.o.

When they all got back to Clarys house, Izzy included, they all slumped in the family room, all suddenly tired.

After a few silent minutes Izzy spoke up. "I think we should have a victory party. At my house!" Everyone gave her a look, only Izzy would insist on having a party after this situation. "Come on, it will be fuunnn!"

Caleb and Tris both smiled. "Alright." They both said in unison.

Clary kept silent, she couldn't imagine having a fun time at a party after everything that just happened. Izzy, Caleb, Tris, even Natalie and Andrew had agreed to the party, saying how it would signal a new start but Clary was looking at her knees.

Jace seemed to notice this and he caught Clarys eye, nodding his head towards the door. Clary stood up and followed Jace out of the house and down the road to his. When they got there they stopped outside of Jace's pickup truk.

"You okay?" Jace asked taking her hand in his.

Clary nodded slowly. "It's just a lot to take in, you know."

"Well, come on. Izzys party's never turn out well, it's best if we go somewhere else." He opened the door of the truck for her and she climbed in.

Jace drove them to a park clary never even knew was there. It had lush green grass and a tall oak tree next to a large pond. Clary let Jace lead her to the tree where he sat her down gently under in, then joining her.

They sat in peacefull silence, both staring out over the pond, Clarys head leaning against Jaces shoulder. "It's nice here." She said quietly.

"Mhm," Jace said starting to stroke her hair behind her ear. The motion was soothing and Clary was startled when it stopped. She turned around to see Jace staring down at her, his golden eyes full of love and lust. She opened her mouth to say something, not quite sure what, when his lips presses against hers.

Her eyes instantly closed and she melted into his chest, positioning herself so she was straddling him with her legs. Her hands intwined with Jaces hair and his pulled her closer, resting on the small of her back.

Clary felt tears roll down her cheeks and Jace pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked cupping her cheeks. Clary wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand and smiled up at Jace.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." She said and leaned up to kiss him again.

**PS. It's my birthday tomorrow, make it better with some nice reviews? xx**


End file.
